The one I love is
by the-wandering-tenshi
Summary: Changed summary!Pan and Trunks haven't seen each other for three months because of school and other interferences. Bra is throwing a party for the Z teens. Pan and Trunks meet up again, but will they become more than just friends? Completed
1. So we meet again

(A/N: hello, coolkitty2 here! U might know me from all the obsessed reviews I did 2 a lot of u! lol ^_^ Anyway, this is my  
  
first DBGT fic, now u might know that some authors tell u not to sue them cuz they don't have DBZ OR DBGT. Well, I'm  
  
different cuz I do own both DBZ AND DBGT (not tryin 2 show off T_T) but I must tell u PLEAZ don't sue if u think my story  
  
is anything like DBGT, pleaz! Hehheh ^_^ So, pleaz sit bak and enjoy my story! (I am weird aren't I) This is the part where  
  
u guys say, "yea, she is totally wacko!" lol Okay, enough chitchat! Enjoy!)  
  
" " means speaking ' ' means thoughts  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 1- So we meet again  
  
(((DING DING))) Pan jumped up and smashed her alarm clock with her fist. She looked at it satisfied that she made it shut-  
  
up and got up to dress. After, she had dressed and gone to the bathroom to wash her face, she ran down the stairs for some  
  
breakfast. Pan was dressed in her favorite red shirt that she always wore, some jeans, and yes, her must-wear bandanna.  
  
Pan looked up to see her mother, Videl putting breakfast down on the table. Gohan, her father looked from today's paper and  
  
Smiled, "Hello, Pan!" Videl said cheerfully, "Morning, darling, breakfast's ready!" Pan smiled and replied, "Morning, Mom,  
  
Dad. Yum, smells good in here!" Hungrily Pan sat down and started eating her breakfast when the phone rang. "I'll get it!"  
  
Videl said. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, who's speaking?" she asked. "Hey, Videl! It's me Bra! Is  
  
Pan there? Bra asked excitedly. "Yes, I'll get, Pan! Videl cried, It's Bra!" Pan stopped eating and yelled happily, "Really,  
  
It's really Bra?!" Pan ran to the phone and answered, "Bra, it's like been soooo long! Why haven't you been in touch!" Bra  
  
Answered, "Sorry Pan, I've been sooo busy!" Pan smiled at her best friend, "It's ok, I've been busy too. So how long has it  
  
Been? Like three months?" "Omigosh, it has been that long?" gasped Bra. Pan laughed, "So Bra, what did you call for?" On  
  
The other end of the phone Bra smiled wickedly. "Uh, Bra what are you planning?" Pan asked as she sweat dropped. "Heh-heh  
  
Oh Pan! I am planning a party at C.C. please come, oh please!" Bra pleaded. "Ok, Ok!" Pan laughed. After having the best  
  
Conversation with Bra since three months ago, they said goodbye and promised to call more often. Pan hung up and went  
  
To her room to read some magazines. Just after a few minutes did she realize that if she was going to the party that she  
  
Would see Trunks again. Pan thought, 'Oh no! Shoot! If I go to the party then, I'd see Trunks again!' Trunks was Bra's older  
  
Brother and which was Pan's one and only crush. They had been best friends for a very long time. But they couldn't keep in  
  
Touch with each other for the past three months because Trunks was in his first year of college and Pan had a lot of high-  
  
School homework. She was nervous to see how changed Trunks would be at the party. 'Trunks hasn't changed a lot right?  
  
Nah, he is probably the same Trunks form three months ago.' Pan decided not think about anymore till the party and without  
  
Another word, Pan fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp...  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Trunks yelled. "Oh, c'mon Trunks, a party would be great with everyone. Trunks relaxed a little and said  
  
calmly, "Well okay, I guess it would be fun." "Yup! With Marron, Uup, Pan.." Bra said cheerfully as she said everyone who  
  
was invited. Just as Bra said Pan, Trunks started blushing. "P-p-pan?" Trunks stammered. "Yeah, why not? Bra said then  
  
continued down the list, then last but not least Goten." When Bra said Goten she started blushing furiously. Trunks didn't  
  
notice this because he was still thinking about Pan, 'Pan's coming, I wonder if she has changed much. The last time we talked  
  
was three months ago! I really want to see her, but has she changed much?'  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think? Do u like it? (I want to know! ^_^) Pleaze review, please! But no flames pleaz! I really don't  
  
like flames! (uh.who does! T_T) LOL Well the next chappie will be up soon, so pleaz, if u want me to tell u personally that  
  
a next chappie will be up feel free 2 leave ur e-mail! Bies! ^o^  
  
-coolkitty2 


	2. An invite to the mall!

(A/N: Hi! ME AGAIN! ::hyper:: lol Anyway, as u know, this is chappie 2! I know that I  
  
haven't gotten many reviews, and that is kind of sad for me. -_- I really want some reviews 2  
  
know wat u people think! So, pleaz if u read this read and review my story so I can keep on  
  
writing. So, anyway here is the story..... oh yeah, " " speaking ' ' thoughts  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 2 - An invite to the mall!  
  
~*~*~ Gohan and Videl's house ~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up and saw that it was dark outside. 'Oh, I must have slept for a really long time.'  
  
Pan thought. Her stomach growled as she stood and smoothed out her bed. Pan laughed and  
  
smiled the famous "Son grin" and went downstairs for some food. She met her Gohan on the  
  
way down. "Sleep well?" Her dad asked. "Yup!" Pan replied. Gohan smiled at his daughter  
  
and continued up the stairs while Pan went down. Videl was sitting down on the sofa in the living-room.  
  
She was watching the news. Pan walked up to her mom and asked," Mom, can I eat now?"  
  
Videl looked up at her daughter and smiled, " Yes, sweetie, it's in the fridge. Pan headed for the kitchen.  
  
Pan opened the fridge and took out some stuff to make herself a sandwich, when the telephone rang.  
  
Pan ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hi, Pan speaking!" Pan said cheerfully. "Hey, Pan, it's Bra!" Bra  
  
Responded happily. "Hey.um.Bra, tell me why you are calling me this late." Pan said jokingly. ".."  
  
Pan laughed. "It's ok Bra! I'm just teasing! So what's up?" "Well, I was wondering if you want to go  
  
Shopping together for the party!" Bra said with a hopeful tone that Pan would say yes. "Um.sure."  
  
Pan said uncertainly remembering how her best friend's crazy habits were. "Cool! So, meet me at my house  
  
Tomorrow at 12 noon, ok?" Pan smiled and said, "Ok. See you then!" Both friends said goodnight and hung up.  
  
Pan returned to the kitchen and ate her sandwich. 'If I go to Bra's tomorrow then, I might see Trunks again.'  
  
Pan thought. Then, she noticed that her heart was pounding. 'I-I c-c- can't still have feelings for Trunks'  
  
Pan trembled and thought that she should get to bed. She said goodnight to Gohan and Videl and went to her  
  
Bedroom. Pan changed into her PJ's and pulled the covers over her body and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~ The next morning at Capsule Corp.~*~*~  
  
Bra got up and went downstairs for some breakfast. Bra noticed that the only one up was Trunks.  
  
She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Morning, Trunks!" Bra chimed. Trunks looked  
  
At his little sister and smiled, "Morning, Bra." Bra sat down beside him and asked, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Nothing." Trunks said blankly. "What?!" Bra exclaimed. "Joking! Here!" Trunks laughed as he handed  
  
Bra some scrambled eggs and bacon. Bra slapped the back of her older brother's head and  
  
Looked at her brother on the ground who was rubbing his head. "Ouch, it was a joke!" He whined. "Yeah,  
  
But, I was hungry!" Bra laughed. "Oh, man she's going to get here soon!" Bra cried. She started eating fast.  
  
Bra got up to go upstairs to change when Trunks stopped her. "Who is coming here?" He asked. "Oh, sorry  
  
Trunks. I didn't tell you. Pan's going shopping with me." Bra said joyfully. "Pan's coming here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yup!" Bra said as she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. 'Well, it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
I mean I would like to see her again after all these months. We could spar, that would be fun. Just  
  
Like old times.' Trunks thought remembering the memories that he and Pan had so much fun together.  
  
Trunks decided to call Goten over so, they could go to the mall and do something.  
  
~*~*~*~ 12 noon ~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was on her way to C.C. when she heard someone calling her name from behind. "Pan!" The voice  
  
Called. Pan turned around at the sound of her name and saw that it was her uncle Goten. "Goten!"  
  
Pan yelled happily as she ran into her uncle's embrace. "Pan! It's so good to see you again!" Goten said as  
  
Pan hugged him back. After Pan and Goten's little family reunion, they both flew towards C.C.. When they  
  
Got there Pan rang the doorbell. They both heard a loud crash followed by Bra's screaming. "AAAAH!  
  
BOOM!!!" "Trunks, look what you made me do!" Bra screamed. "Now I have to change!!!" Pan and Goten  
  
Sweat dropped as they heard Trunks laughter. "Hey, Trunks!" Goten greeted. Trunks replied, "Hey, Goten, what's up?"  
  
The only one that didn't talk was Pan. She just stared at the little reunion of the two best buds. "Um,.Pan?"  
  
Goten asked. "Aren't you going to say hi?" Pan startled said, "Oh, oh hi Trunks! Long time no see." Trunks  
  
Smiled in response nervously. "Hey, Pan!" Trunks managed to get out of his throat. Just then, Bra came running  
  
Towards the doorway. "Pan!!!!!!!!!!" Bra cried as she hugged her best friend. "uh.nice to see you too Bra!" Pan  
  
Managed to say as Bra squeezed her tighter. Goten laughed as Trunks stared at Pan. Pan had some baggy green  
  
Pants, an orange shirt that showed perfectly the outlines of her upper- body, and yes, her tomboyish bandanna. (A/N: It  
  
Would be nice if I had something that I always wore! ^_^) When Goten caught Trunks starring at his niece, he  
  
Smirked. When Bra let go of Pan started to automatically stare at Trunks. He wore a black t-shirt, showing  
  
The outlines of his chest and blue baggy pants. Bra caught Pan stare at her brother and said, "Ahem!" Pan stopped  
  
Staring and looked at her friend. "Huh? What is it Bra?" Pan asked her confused. Bra whispered, " You were  
  
Staring at my brother! You still have feelings for him?!" Pan looked at Bra like she had said something crazy.  
  
"NO! Really I-I was just um.never mind." Pan said hesitating. Goten walked over to Bra and asked, "Do you want  
  
to go to the mall now?" Bra blushed lightly and replied, "Yeah, sure!" Trunks and Pan stared after their friends  
  
as they walked out. Pan smiled and asked, "Trunks, let's go!" Trunks smiled and nodded. And both of them  
  
ran out after Bra and Goten. 


	3. An unexpected meeting uh oh!

(A/N: HI! Coolkitty2 here! Sorry that I didn't put an ending author's note on my last chappie _! I just forgot.  
  
I am very forgetful! :P So, forgive me! Anyway, I want to say thanx to all the reviewers so far!  
  
I am very grateful! Thanx guys, u don't know how happy u made me! I was a little upset before, cuz  
  
I reviewed a lot of people and they didn't even bother read or even review. But, I am very  
  
content that some people reviewed. Thanx again! (love you all! ^-^) Enjoy reading the third chappie!  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 3 - A day at the mall and Bra's obsessed squeals about clothes! lol ^-^  
  
The four teens got into Trunks' car and drove towards the closest mall. On the way, Bra kept on nagging  
  
that she should pick Pan some new outfits. (A/N: Typical Bra! lol) Pan, on the other hand was getting  
  
afraid about what her friend could do to her. The guys laughed as Bra kept telling Pan about the best  
  
outfits that would suit her. "Shut-up guys!" Pan yelled obviously annoyed. "Ha ha ha! Sorry Pan!" Goten  
  
laughed. "Yeah, you guys should stop. I mean these are the top outfits in the top "teen wear magazine!"  
  
Bra said beaming. Trunks rolled his eyes and said to Bra teasingly, "You and your fashion magazines! When I try  
  
to go into your room to use the phone, I almost drown because of all your magazines!" Goten and Pan burst  
  
out laughing. Bra pouted and let out a hmph. The car stopped and the teens got out of the car. Pan tripped while  
  
getting out of the car. Trunks caught her right when she was going to fall face-flat on the ground. He got her up  
  
on her feet and asked, "Are you okay?" Pan blushed and stammered, "Y-y- yeah, thank you." "No problem." Trunks said  
  
to Pan and smiled warmly. Pan blushed even harder. "Hey, are you two coming or not?" Bra asked as she  
  
put her hands on her hips. "Coming!" Trunks and Pan said in unison. All four entered in the mall. "Pan, let's  
  
go to that store to pick out some outfits for you and pick out something for you to wear at the party!"  
  
Bra said excitedly. "Sure." Pan said as she was dragged away by Bra. Trunks laughed at Pan's disgusted  
  
face when she saw the store that Bra lead her in. Goten turned to look at Trunks smirking. "Hey, Trunks  
  
before I forget to ask you,.you like Pan, don't you? Goten asked him with interest. Trunks gave out a  
  
nervous laugh and told his friend, "N-no, I mean, why do you ask?" Goten stared at Trunks and he looked  
  
like he forgot what he asked Trunks a second ago. "Uh, well,..you were staring at her back at Capusule  
  
Corp and I figured that you, well, that you were checking her out." Goten said thoughtfully. Trunks  
  
looked at Goten and answered trying to keep calm, "Yeah, but I was only staring at her because I was  
  
really surprise at how much she has changed, that's all!" Goten, still curious had to ask to be sure, "Really?  
  
Are you sure?" Trunks replied with difficulty, "Yeah, really." Goten still was suspicious though, so, Trunks  
  
changed the subject quickly. "Hey, um, why don't we go around the mall and check things out a little?"  
  
Trunks asked Goten hoping his suggestion would distract their conversation about Pan. Goten beamed, "Yeah!  
  
Let's go to the food court!" Trunks sweat dropped and remembered his best friend's big appetite. "Sure, heheh  
  
why not? Trunks grinned funnily. So, the two male saiyans headed for the food court. When they were  
  
stopped by.  
  
~*~*~ At the female clothes department~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Pan hurry up! I want to see what you look like in that outfit!" Bra said restlessly. Pan replied, "  
  
Keep your shoes on Bra, I'm having hard time putting on this thing!" Bra looked insulted and told Pan,  
  
"It's not a thing, Pan, it's a tube top! And a very cute one, if I do say so myself!" Finally, Pan came out  
  
of the dressing room with a grim look on her face as she stared in the mirror. Bra squealed, "It looks  
  
so good on you!" Pan looked at her best friend, "You think so? I think it looks hideous!" Bra looked  
  
like she was going to knock out Pan. "Uh, what I meant to say that it was sooo um, cute!" Pan said quickly  
  
shielding herself with her hands. Bra relaxed her fists and smiled. "Don't worry Pan! I would never hurt you!"  
  
Bra laughed. Pan laughed along. "Well, let's see that wouldn't match for the party so,. aha!" Bra exclaimed. Pan was  
  
afraid of what Bra had found. Bra pulled out a short knee-length dress. It was pretty cute. It had spaghetti  
  
strapes. The dress was dark blue which looked really good with her black raven hair, and at the bottom of the  
  
dress, on each side had one neatly tied bow. Pan gaped. For once in Bra's life, her friend had picked out something  
  
that she thought looked nice. Bra smiled and said with a look of triumph, "See, I knew that you would appreciate  
  
my taste on clothing!" She walked over to Pan and told her to go to the dressing room. "Go on, I want to see!" Bra  
  
cried with anxiety. Pan changed quickly and looked in the mirror. 'Wow, it does look cute! And it looks good on  
  
me! Way to go Bra!" Pan smiled. Then, she went out to show Bra. "You look beautiful Pan! I think everyone will  
  
agree! .Especially Trunks! Bra complimented. Pan blushed, "You think so?" "Look Pan, I am your best friend, I know  
  
so!" Bra said giving her a thumbs up sign. "Well let's go pay for it and find the guys!" Bra said joyously. Pan followed  
  
Bra as they went up to the cashier. 'Knowing Goten, he probably dragged Trunks to the food court.' Bra smiled.  
  
~*~*~ At the food court ~*~*~  
  
"Marron! W-what are you doing here?" Trunks said greeting his old girlfriend. "What else? I came here to shop!"  
  
Marron replied giving Trunks a kiss on the cheek. Paris appeared from behind Marron and hugged Goten. "  
  
Goten, I haven't seen you around! How are ya?" "Fine! How are you, Paris?" Goten greeted to his old girlfriend.  
  
Marron walked closer to Trunks and tried to flirt with him but Trunks moved out of the way. "So,.Maroon,  
  
did you find a new guy yet?" (A/N: Hey, if u r a Marron fan, I'm sorry! You don't have to read on if you don't  
  
want to, I'll understand completely!" "No, I still like you better. None of the guys are like you." Maroon said  
  
as she batted her eyelashes. "Uh, um ok. well how is Krillin and 18?" Trunks replied hastily. Maroon a little  
  
disappointed that Trunks changed the subject just answered coolly, "Oh, mom and dad are the same. They're fine  
  
though." "That's nice to know!" Trunks smiled nervously. "Goten, are you up to anything this week-end?" Paris  
  
asked eagerly. "No, why?" Goten. Paris sighed and remembered how Goten was clueless sometimes. "Well, do you  
  
want to go out, again?" Paris asked sweetly. "Well, um you see Paris, I don't like you the way I-" Goten was cut off  
  
by Bra. "Uh, hello." Bra greeted awkwardly. Trunks saw that Bra and Pan were walking towards them and started  
  
getting nervous. He didn't want them to misunderstand about the scene that they had seen. "Hi,.nice to meet you!"  
  
Pan greeted giving the girls a small smile. "Hi." Maroon and Paris said in unison. The guys were looking uneasy.  
  
"Who might you be?" Maroon asked with as she directed the question at Pan. "Oh, my name is Pan, you must be Krillin  
  
and 18's daughter, Maroon, right?" "Yeah, that's me." Marron said with a tone that Pan didn't really like. "Uh, heheh  
  
ladies, um well we go to go Marron. We'll see you at the party! Bye!" Goten waved at Paris. Marron kissed Trunks on  
  
the cheek and the two girls headed further down the mall. "So, did you guys shop a lot?" Goten asked diverting them  
  
from what Bra and Pan had heard. Trunks and Goten started talking quietly on the way back to each other. Pan and  
  
Bra couldn't help but have a feeling of jealously over Maroon and Paris. Bra wanted to spend more time with  
  
Pan so she invited Pan and Goten over for a sleep-over that night. Pan and Bra wanted to know more about  
  
What had happened earlier at the food court. So, they both went to Bra's room to talk about it.  
  
(A/N: Hi! So, do you guys like it? Pleaz review on your way out! I'll make the story sound more interesting each time I  
  
come up with a new chappie! So, are Marron and Paris trying to get back together with Trunks and Goten?  
  
Will they succeed? Pan and Bra don't like the idea though! To find out, stay tune for the next chappie! Pleaz come  
  
back to check if the fourth chappie is up! G2G play the piano now! Bies!  
  
-coolkitty2 ^-^ 


	4. The sleepover!

(A/N: Hi! Thanx for the reviews! You guys are awesome!!! _ heh-heh gotta calm down!  
  
::taking deep breath:: ok! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! From all the  
  
reviews I think that I am doing fine! So thanx again! So, on the last chappie Trunks and  
  
Goten meet up again with Maroon and Paris. (Don't really like them, sorry Maroon and Paris  
  
fans!) Anyway, the last chappie ends when Bra takes Pan up to her room so they can discuss  
  
what happened between the guys and Maroon and Paris at the food court. Okay? Ok! So,.  
  
here is the fourth chappie! Enjoy!  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 4 - The sleepover!  
  
After the Trunks had stopped the car in front of Capsule Corp the girls had rushed in and raced up  
  
to Bra's room to talk about the incident with Maroon and Paris. The guys were puzzled as to why the  
  
girls didn't even talk to them on the way home. But, they decided that the girls were probably just  
  
catching up on things, so, they left them alone.  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room ~*~*~  
  
"What do you think happened before we got to the food court?" Pan asked curiously. "I don't know Pan  
  
but, with the looks on the guys faces I'm thinking that they weren't expecting them." Bra answered.  
  
"Well, have you ever talked to Maroon or Paris, at all?" Pan asked again. Bra had a grim look and replied,  
  
"Nope, never! I never liked those two." Pan stared at her friend and said, "But, I thought that Maroon was  
  
Trunks' girlfriend, and Paris was Goten's!" At the sound of Goten and Paris made Bra smirked, "So? Why  
  
should I care what those two lovey dovey couples do! And I didn't tell you this yet because I thought I  
  
didn't need to, Maroon and Paris WERE the guys girlfriends but, they broke up." When Bra said that Pan  
  
couldn't help but notice that she wasn't smirking anymore,.she was smiling a little. Pan got suspicious. "  
  
Hey, Bra.do you like my uncle Goten? Pan smirked. Bra blushed red, "N-n- no! I do not! Why should I?!"  
  
"Well, it's because you brightened a little when you said that Goten and Paris were not an item anymore!"  
  
Pan said in a sing-song voice. "Well, yeah., he's cute and nice.wait! Stop doing that Pan! You're making me  
  
blurt out things!" Pan laughed. Bra smiled mischievously, "Well,.YOU like my big brother!" Pan blushed hard.  
  
"I-I-I do not!" Pan stammered. Bra looked at her and pointed out, "I know, Pan Son! You are my best friend!  
  
I know this kind of stuff!" Pan blushed harder. (A/N: If that is possible.) "Ha! See I told you!" Bra jumped up  
  
And down. The girls chatted and chatted about what they liked about their crush. Meanwhile..  
  
~*~*~ In the living room~*~*~  
  
"Man, I just got off the phone with Maroon." Trunks said to his best friend who was eating some chips on the  
  
couch and drinking soda. "What did she say?" Goten asked curiously. "Well,.she wants us to invite Paris." Trunks told  
  
Goten who just spitted out his soda that he was drinking. "Gross, Goten! Clean that up!" Trunks said disgusted with  
  
half amusement. "Sorry, I'll clean it up,.but you just can't invite Paris!" "Why not?!" Trunks said confused.  
  
"It's because." Goten didn't finish, he looked away. "Oh, you don't want Bra to take it the wrong way." Trunks said  
  
teasingly. "That is not true!" Goten replied blushing. "Sure, look don't hide it! I know you like my little sister."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Well, yeah.she IS pretty and very kind.ANYWAY! I know that you like my niece!" Goten said with  
  
a come-back. (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) "No! I don't." Trunks blushed and stared at the floor. "I know  
  
already!" Goten said smiling wickedly. "Ok, ok I do! I've liked her ever since we became close friends!" Trunks  
  
said blushing even more. Anyway, I'll go to the kitchen and make some popcorn for the movie, you get the movie  
  
ready. Goten licked his lips, "Yum! Popcorn!" Trunks left and went into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~ Back at Bra's room ~*~*~  
  
"Hey, let's go downstairs!" Bra suggested. "Okay!" Pan replied. And the girls went downstairs. Bra stiffened as  
  
she saw Goten and blushed. Pan pushed her. "Ow! Pan!" Bra looked back at Pan who was grinning. Before Pan  
  
got to apologize Goten looked up. "Oh, hey Bra, Pan!" Goten smiled. "Wanna join me and Trunks for the movie.  
  
"S-sure!" Bra smiled sweetly back. Pan noticed that they needed some time alone left and went into the kitchen.  
  
She sighed, 'Bra and Goten are getting along pretty well.I wish that Trunks and I would get along like that soon!  
  
I mean we're like best friends! I wonder if he thinks of us more then childhood friends." Pan's thoughts were  
  
cut off when she met Trunks gaze. "Hey Pan!" Trunks smiled cutely and Pan legs turned to jello. "Hey Trunks!" Pan  
  
answered confidently. Trunks blushed slightly but, Pan didn't notice. "So, making popcorn, Boxer-boy?" Pan asked  
  
teasingly. "What did you just call me, Bandanna girl?" They both laughed. (A/N: Sorry if bandanna girl is kinda  
  
cheesy! I like it anyway ^-^!) Then Trunks stopped laughing and looked at Pan. Pan caught him looking at her and  
  
immediately stopped. For a few minutes it felt like time had stopped. They felt like if either of them blinked or  
  
moved that the world would have split in two. They stopped staring at each other when Bra interrupted, "Hey! Are  
  
you guys finished with the popcorn? It doesn't take that long you know! (laugh) Meet us in the living-room." When they  
  
were both sure that Bra had gone out of hearing range they both confessed something. What they both heard from  
  
each other mouth was shocking for the both of them.  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think? Yeah, sorry it was a bit shorter than the others. It's probably obvious what the confession  
  
is, lol! ^-^ Well, if u don't get it, which I doubt, then u have to tune in for the next chappie! On your way out pleaz leave  
  
a review for me! But no flames pleaz! Anyway sister annoying me to watch tv with her g2g! Bies!  
  
-coolkitty2 


	5. Confessions and flashbacks

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Thanx soooo much for all the reviews!!! ^-^ Love u guys! Sorry for  
  
the cliffie! I had to end it sooner or later. lol Anyway, u guys r so supportive! So many reviews!  
  
::crying:: Thanx again! I promise that I will make the story turn out really good! I want to thank  
  
Trupan for telling me that I spelled Marron wrong, thanx! And if u guys see anymore errors then  
  
pleaz point them out! I won't get offended promise! Anyway, me and my big- mouth.on with the  
  
story! Enjoy! ^o^  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 5 - Confessions and flashbacks  
  
Pan and Bra were sitting on the couch while Trunks and Goten got to sit on the floor. (A/N: Poor boys! But hey,  
  
that's life! :p) Goten was devouring the popcorn. Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Goten, this is the third bowl  
  
of popcorn you ate! Let us eat too! We always have to go make some more!" Goten looked up and replied, "It's not  
  
my fault that I have a big appetite!" ::sticks his tongue out at Trunks:: Pan and Bra laughed. "Seriously I can't  
  
believe that you never get fat from eating all this junk!" Trunks said to his friend jokingly. Goten smirked. Pan  
  
and Bra exploded with laughter. "Okay guys enough! I can't hear the movie!" Bra complained. "Sorry Bra, got  
  
carried away!" Goten smiled cutely at Bra. Bra blushed. No one knew except Pan because she knew about Bra's  
  
crush on Trunks. Pan smiled, 'Bra is so lucky, Goten might be clueless at times but he is sweet.' For some reason  
  
when Pan was returning her concentration on the movie her gaze landed on Trunks who didn't notice that he was  
  
being stared at. 'He could never love me.he loves Marron.' Pan thought sadly.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
  
"Pan, there is something that I wanted to tell you a long time ago.I-" Trunks started saying. Pan breathed heavily  
  
, she sort of knew what was coming next. "I've always loved you." Trunks finally said. Pan couldn't believe it!  
  
Were her ears playing a trick on her or was it a dream.no it was reality. "I-I love you too, Trunks." Pan answered  
  
blushing hard. Trunks was worried for a minute, he thought that Pan wouldn't have the same feelings. He smiled,  
  
she was so cute when she blushed. Pan caught him staring at her smiling cutely, "W-what do I have something on my  
  
face?" Trunks leaned towards her till they were only a few centimeters between them. Pan could feel his breath  
  
Trunks could feel her nervousness. He leaned closer till their lips met. Pan kissed him back eagerly but sweetly.  
  
Then, it hit her,.Marron! She couldn't do this to her, it wasn't right. 'I have to stop! Pan thought worried. 'Why do  
  
you have to stop?' said a familiar voice in her head. Pan pulled away from Trunks and gaped at him, "W-w-what did  
  
you just say?" Trunks looked at her and said, "I think we're bonding, Pan." Pan replied, "I-I can't do this to Marron!  
  
I-I,.sorry!" Pan ran out of the kitchen with tears running down her cheek. Trunks sat there completely shocked over  
  
the situation. 'Pan..' Trunks thought sadly as he went to get the popcorn.  
  
~*~*~ End of flashback ~*~*~  
  
Tears were threatening to come down Pan's cheek once more. She wiped them away quickly before Bra, Goten or  
  
worse, Trunks would see them dropping from her black raven eyes. But it was too late. Trunks stared at her. Pan  
  
looked away and pretended that nothing had happened. 'Why was she thinking about that?' Trunks wondered.  
  
'Did I do something wrong?' He thought confused. 'No.' murmured a small familiar voice in his head. 'Pan?!' Trunks  
  
startled. 'Don't think about it anymore because I can hear you!' Pan thought furiously. 'But Pan, you cannot hide it,  
  
we are bonding! Why are you against that?' Trunks thought with a straight face. "Stop doing that!" Pan hissed quietly  
  
so Bra and Goten wouldn't hear. 'Why? You cannot change the fact that we are bonded.' Trunks answered through the  
  
bond. 'Shut-up Trunks!' Pan cried through the bond. "Hey, guys what are you doing?" Bra asked as she looked at her  
  
friend's furious face and her brother's confused one. Goten looked at Pan then to Trunks. "Bonding?" Goten smirked.  
  
"No! And it will never happen!" Pan yelled. Her friends could feel her ki rise. She stormed out and went up to Bra's  
  
room. "I'll go talk to her." Bra said getting off the couch. "Yeah, thanks Bra." Trunks gave a small smile to his sister.  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room ~*~*~  
  
'Ugh I can't believe Trunks doesn't feel guilty at all! I mean from what I know Marron probably still wants him!' Pan  
  
thought. Just then, Bra walked in. "What was that about?" Bra asked her friend. "Nothing." Pan muttered. "You guys  
  
bonded, right?" Bra asked calmly. "No,.yes.we did bond but, I just can't do this to Marron! She obviously still likes  
  
him! It would destroy her and she would hate me!" Pan confessed. "What about your happiness Pan! Who cares about  
  
Marron! She wasn't nice at all to you! And I think Trunks was right to dump her!" Bra pointed out. "Thanks, Bra." Pan  
  
smiled. "Look Pan, you can't care about others when I comes to love. You have to follow your heart, and only yours. Don't  
  
feel bad for someone like Marron, she deserves it." Bra said. Pan looked up at her friend and thought, 'Bra's right, I  
  
can't be feeling bad for everyone all the time, I need to be happy too. My family and friends are happy of I'm happy  
  
right?' Pan stood up and hugged Bra. Bra hugged back. "Thanks again Bra!" Pan said happily. They both went back down  
  
stairs and went into the living room. The guys were in a deep conversation so they decided to eat a snack in the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~ Living room ~*~*~  
  
"What did you do to my niece?" Goten asked. "I just said that I love her! And she said that she loved me too." Trunks  
  
replied. "Do you really like Pan?" Goten asked again but this time he had a serious face. Trunks nodded surprised  
  
that his friend could actually be sometimes serious. "Why was she mad then?" Goten said. Trunks confused answered,  
  
"I don't know, I think it has something to do with Marron." Trunks looked angry for a second but, calmly kept his cool.  
  
"Anyway, what happened to you and Bra? She kind of looked uneasy when I came into the living room with the  
  
popcorn. Goten looked away and murmured, "It's a long story.."  
  
~*~*~Flashback ~*~*~  
  
"Hey Goten!" Bra greeted hiding her nervousness. "Oh, hey Bra!" Goten answered and smiled. Bra walked over to Goten  
  
and asked, "What are you doing?" Goten looked up and replied, "I'm getting the movie ready, Trunks is getting the  
  
popcorn!" Goten licked his lips. Bra giggled. "I heard someone calling on the phone, who was it?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"Oh! I was on the phone, I was calling Paris." Goten said coolly. Bra stiffened. "Paris? Why?" Bra had a cold tone when  
  
she said Paris. Goten hesitated for a moment then said, "Trunks said that Marron wanted Paris to come to the party your  
  
hosting. So we had to invite her. Bra looked away and said blankly, Oh, ok." Goten turned her around and looked at her.  
  
"W-what?" Bra said trembling. Goten pushed Bra towards him and embraced her. Bra couldn't resist, the tears came  
  
down and wouldn't go away. "G-goten.you can't ::sob:: do this to.Paris.::sob::" Bra choked. "Why, she isn't my girlfri-  
  
end anymore. That's not the point though Bra,.I only love you." Goten blurted out. "No, y-you can't love me.Paris  
  
loves you!" Bra whispered. Goten released her and stared at her, "Why can't I love you?" Bra looked up at Goten  
  
and said, "I already told you, she loves you and she wants you back." "But I don't love her! I love you only!" Goten  
  
said. "Just drop it Goten." Bra whispered. "I hear Pan coming." Bra said as she found a comfy spot on the couch.  
  
Goten looked at Bra once more and looked away.  
  
~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~  
  
"That bad huh?" Trunks said to his best friend. "Didn't go well with you either." Goten replied. Both boys sighed  
  
and thought more about the conversation they had with the person that they cared for most.  
  
~*~*~ Kitchen ~*~*~  
  
"We shouldn't have been so harsh with the boys." Bra said sadly. "I agree." Pan said guiltily. "Well, let's not worry  
  
about that.we'll straightened that out at the party." Bra suggested. Pan nodded and exclaimed, "What is this? A glum  
  
sleepover?! Let's party and have some fun!" Glad that Pan changed the subject Bra smiled and took off after Pan who  
  
was going to get changed into her PG. On the way upstairs they met face-to- face with the guys. Trunks jokingly said  
  
, "Ladies first!" Pan laughed and went up with Bra. Trunks smiled up after her. 'I'm glad that she's not mad at me  
  
anymore.' Trunks thought happily. Goten said, "Let's go Trunks! Stop stalling!" Trunks laughed. Then the guys went up  
  
to Trunks' room.  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room ~*~*~  
  
After brushing their teeth and chatting about how fun it would be at the party, Pan and Bra were ready for bed. Bra  
  
was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a heart in the middle of it with matching pants. While Pan had a dark blue  
  
spaghetti strap shirt with matching shorts. "Well, goodnight Pan! See you in the morning!" Bra chimed. "Good night Bra!"  
  
"Sweet dreams!" Pan replied happily. Bra got into her bed and Pan got into her sleeping bag. With a last goodnight both  
  
fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~ Trunks' room ~*~*~  
  
After the guys had freshened up, it was their turn to go to bed. Trunks was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with his  
  
black boxer shorts. While Goten had a dark green sleeveless shirt with his red boxer shorts. "Night Goten." Trunks  
  
said. "Night Trunks." Goten answered. Trunks got into his bed and Goten got into his sleeping bag. With a last goodnight  
  
Trunks turned off the lights. Leaving the both of them to think about Bra and Pan. 'The party is tomorrow, I have to set  
  
things straight with Marron.so I can be with Pan.' Trunks thought agreeing with his plan and soon enough he fell asleep.  
  
'At the party I'll tell Paris that I can't be with her anymore, and then I will tell Bra how I feel about her again.' Goten  
  
thought satisfied. And then, minutes later he fell asleep too.  
  
(A/N: Hey! Do u guys like it?! I hope so! I enjoyed writing this particular chappie! So, now u know about the relationships  
  
between Trunks and Pan and Goten and Bra! I am so sorry that I haven't updated earlier! I had tons of work (-_- so tired)  
  
lol Anyway thanx for reading this! On ur way out pleaz write me a review, it will make me happy! ^-^ But no flames pleaz!  
  
Stay tune for the next chappie! Promise 2 update soon! Bies! ^_~  
  
-coolkitty2 


	6. Getting ready!

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Wasup guys? Thanx for all the reviews! THANX THANX!!! _ lol U guys r awesome!  
  
AAAAAAH! Thanx for pointing out the mistake, GogetaJr! Ok, guys in the first paragraph of the fifth chappie  
  
there is an error! This is how the sentence is suppose to go, "No one knew except Pan because she knew about  
  
Bra's crush on Goten." See, that is how it's suppose to be correctly! Thanx again GogetaJr!!! If u guys ever see  
  
Errors like those feel free to write along with the review! Thanx again guys! Now on with the chappie! Enjoy!  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 6 - Getting ready!  
  
"WAKE UP, PAN!!!" Bra screamed. Pan opened her eyes lazily, "Huh? What time is it?" Bra smiled funnily at her  
  
best friend, "It's 9:30, you sleepy head!" Pan looked up at her friend and slumped back into her sleeping bag,  
  
"Wake me up when it's ten, ok?" Bra shook Pan violently, "Pan! You have to get up, you lazy bum!" Pan annoyed  
  
smirked, "Okay, Okay you win! I'll get up!" Bra smiled triumphantly, "That's the spirit! I'm going to wake up the guys.  
  
You just get ready!" Pan smiled and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower.  
  
~*~*~ Trunks' room ~*~*~  
  
Bra sneaked into her older brother's room quietly. She had a hard time not to burst out laughing when she saw the  
  
position that Trunks and Goten were sleeping in. Trunks looked like he was going to fall off the bed any second and  
  
Goten had his feet hanging out of his sleeping bag awkwardly. Bra took a few more steps and."BANG!" Trunks fell on  
  
the ground and Goten was covering his ears saying, "OW! OW!" Bra looked at both of them and dropped her gong she  
  
used to wake them up. (A/N: Where did she get the gong?! lol) She laughed at the surprising looks on the boys faces.  
  
"Bra! Why'd you do that for?!" Trunks exclaimed. "Cuz you guys are deaf when you're asleep!" Bra retorted laughing.  
  
Goten and Trunks were going to get out and tackle her when Bra yelled covering her eyes, "DON'T GET OUT! Bakas!  
  
I can see your boxers!" Bra ran out of her brother's room. Trunks and Goten roared with laughter. "That was  
  
hilarious!" Trunks laughed. Goten picked up the gong that Bra had left behind. Puzzled he asked Trunks, "Hey, where  
  
did your sis get this gong?" Trunks replied also confused, "Beats me! But she have her payback time!" Goten grinned.  
  
"I'm going to go shower. My bathroom needs fixing.so, I have to use Bra's. Seeya downstairs for breakfast Goten!"  
  
Trunks said as he left his room. "Okay, seeya!" Goten answered putting on some clothes.  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room / Bathroom ~*~*~  
  
Pan sighed, "I just love hot showers!" She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a light blue towel around her body.  
  
Pan looked on the mirror and took put her brush. "Got to get rid of these knots in my hair." Pan said. After brushing her  
  
hair till it gleamed in the light, she went to get her bag. She returned to the bathroom and opened her bag. "Okay, let's  
  
see, I will need this and this." Pan said as she took out some lotion and some chapstick. "Ha! There you are!" Pan chimed  
  
as she took out her orange bandanna. Just when she was about to release her towel so she could put on some of her  
  
clothes the door opened. It was."TRUNKS! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!" Trunks looked out of it for a second but snapped  
  
back into reality. A small blush crept onto his cheeks. "I-I-I'm so sorry Pan!" He apologized as he ran out. He closed  
  
the door and wiped away a sweat drop. 'Phew! That was close! But,.it was a pretty good sight.' Trunks smirked.  
  
'I HEARD THAT!!!' Pan said angrily through their bond. "Oh, um sorry Pan!" Trunks said remembering that they shared  
  
a bond. A few minutes later Pan came out. Trunks wanted to apologize to her again but ended up staring at her with  
  
his jaw dropping. Pan was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with beige capris. And as usual wearing her orange  
  
bandanna. She looked great! Pan giggled and slapped him from the back of his head. "It's rude to stare you know!"  
  
Pan said. "S-sorry Pan for what happened I didn't meant to-" Trunks was cut off by Pan. "Don't worry about it,  
  
it was just a mistake! See you downstairs for breakfast!" Pan went downstairs. "Yeah.sure.see.you." Trunks  
  
said still gaping after Pan. He decided to shake it off and to take a shower. 'I really do care for Pan.a lot."  
  
Trunks realized. As he had these thoughts running through his head he didn't notice that he put on cold water.  
  
~*~*~ 20 minutes later ~*~*~  
  
Trunks came down the stairs and the first to notice him was Pan. Trunks was wearing a gray shirt outlining his chest  
  
and red baggy pants. He looked cute! Trunks walked over to Pan and sat down next to her. He whispered, "Sorry again  
  
for the incident earlier." Pan slightly blushing replied, "That's okay." "Here Trunks, breakfast!" Bra said giving her  
  
brother a plate. "Thanks Bra." Trunks smiled. Goten was gobbling up his plate and Pan looked at him and said, "That's my  
  
uncle Goten!" Goten looked up from his plate and gave the famous son grin. Trunks laughed. Bra smiled. After breakfast  
  
Bra asked Pan if she could help Pan with the make-up for the party. "Sure! I am not the time to put on make-up so, I will  
  
need some help!" Bra laughed, "Yeah! I am going to make you look absolutely stunning!" Pan sweat dropped at the idea of  
  
what Bra was going to do to her. "Help! Uncle Goten!" Pan cried. Goten looked up at his niece, "Sorry, Pan heh-heh!" Pan  
  
looked at Trunks, "Trunks.help!" Trunks smirked, "It's for your own good!" Pan was helplessly being dragged up the stairs  
  
by Bra. "Thanks a lot you big meanies!" Pan said to Goten and Trunks with a grim expression on her once cheerful face.  
  
Trunks and Goten laughed as they heard Pan scream in Bra's room, "No! NOT THAT! PLEAZ.!" They heard Bra with an  
  
annoyed tone, "Pan hold still!!!" At that Trunks and Goten doubled with laughter. "Hey, let's leave Pan and Bra alone  
  
for awhile! Let's play videogames!" Goten exclaimed excitedly. "Okay, why not! Your on!" Trunks agreed. And they  
  
both disappeared into the living room debating about which game they would play first.  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room ~*~*~  
  
"Why do I have to put on that!" Pan whined. "It's only blush, Pan! Plus, it's very light! You won't even see it!" Pan calmed  
  
down, "It's light? Really light?" Bra smacked the back of Pan's head. "OUCH! BRA!" Pan yelled in pain. Bra laughed. "  
  
You ran away because of blush? Your so silly Pan!" Bra teased. "Well, you never told me! Besides I thought you were  
  
going to put lipstick on me!" Pan pouted. "Okay, sorry Pan! Now stay still or it will end up in your mouth." Bra grinned.  
  
Pan relaxed and sat still while Bra applied the blush onto her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~ Living room ~*~*~  
  
"Hey, all the shouting stopped! Did Pan give up?" Goten asked Trunks. "Hmm, probably.my sister's tough though!" Trunks  
  
replied. Goten chuckled. Trunks noticed that Goten appeared to be in dreamland. Trunks knew that the cause of Goten's  
  
dreamland gaze was Bra. "Hey! Goten! I have food!" Trunks yelled waving his hand back and forth in front of Goten's  
  
face. "Huh? FOOD WHERE?!" Goten exclaimed licking his lips. Trunks laughed. "I was just trying to get your attention!  
  
Can you please daydream about my sister some other time?" Trunks teased. "Shut-up Trunks." Goten said but he was  
  
grinning. "So, what time is this party of yours starting?" Goten asked looking at his watch. "Oh, um, I think around seven."  
  
Trunks said coolly. "Really, because it's six right now." Goten replied. "Uh, yeah six." Trunks said trying to figure out what  
  
Goten was getting at. Both sat quietly for a few minutes when they both exclaimed, "SIX?! WE GOT TO GET READY!!!"  
  
(A/N: Geniuses.lol) And without another word the two boys bolted up the stairs towards Trunks' room.  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room ~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear yelling downstairs?" Pan asked. "No.but I did hear a loud racket coming towards Trunks' room." Bra replied.  
  
"They were probably thinking that they should get ready." Pan said thoughtfully. Bra nodded, Yep, cuz the party starts in an  
  
hour." Pan came to her senses, "IN AN HOUR?!" Bra exclaimed, "Aahh! We don't have much time we need to prepare  
  
ourselves and bring out the food and decorations!!!" Both girls cried in panic.  
  
~*~*~ Trunks' room ~*~*~  
  
"Can you hear them screaming!" Trunks said covering his ears. "Yeah.they are so loud!" Goten replied putting his hands  
  
over his ears like Trunks did. "Well, let's hurry and get dressed and start getting the food out on a table. The girls will  
  
put the decorations up." Trunks said. "Okay!" Goten answered. They heard another panicking scream from Bra's room.  
  
"Girls." They both said in unison, rolling their eyes.  
  
(A/N: Hey, me again! How do you like this chappie? I want 2 know! lol Anyway, this particular chappie is a little more  
  
humorous than the other chappies, don't u think? Oh, pleaz, on ur way out leave a review! Make me a happy little girl! ^-^  
  
Thanx for reading! Stay tune for the next chappie! I promise I'll write it as soon possible! That is if the meanie teachers  
  
don't give me too much work! T_T lol Well thanx again for reading! Chappie seven will be updated soon! Bies! ^_~  
  
-coolkitty2 


	7. The Party

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Thanx Thanx for the reviews!!! ^-^ Happy happy little girl! I am acting so childish, and I  
  
am actually thirteen. T_T I feel dumb now.lol Anyway! I'm really happy that you guys like my fic! If u guys want me  
  
read ur fics than tell me the title in ur review and u'll see a review form me the next day! Hee-hee! So, yeah, I have  
  
a big mouth! Okay! On with the seventh chappie! Enjoy!  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 7 - The Party  
  
Trunks and Goten were rushing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room carrying as much food for  
  
the party as they could hold. They laid the food on a big dining table. While, Pan and Bra were going back and  
  
forth from the basement to the living room putting up decorations and tidying up the room. "Phew! This is hard-work!"  
  
Bra commented. Pan looked around and agreed, "Yeah, but it does look great!" Bra grinned, "If my mom were here  
  
she'd probably make us put up more decorations till she gets satisfied!" Trunks who happened to past by smirked, "  
  
Yeah, she'll make us work on this as if we were in the army learning drills." Pan giggled. Trunks noticed and smiled  
  
at her with kindness. Pan stopped giggling and blushed slightly. Bra smirked at the two and told her brother, "  
  
Trunks, stop flirting with Pan!" It was Trunks' turn to blush. He hit Bra at the back of her head and went towards  
  
Goten who was starting to eat some food on the table. "Ow! Trunks! Come back here!" Bra yelled curving her hands  
  
into a form of a fist. Trunks sweat dropped and began to run instead of walking towards Goten who just realized  
  
that this food was for other people too. Pan laughed at this. Bra looked back at her friend and said angrily, "Hmph,  
  
inconsiderate brother!" Pan smiled and was about to start a new conversation with Bra when the doorbell rang. Pan  
  
said, "I'll get it!" She ran towards the door and opened it. Unfortunately it was only Marron and her sidekick, Paris.  
  
Bra sprang towards Pan to greet the guest when her friendly expression turned into a grim one. "Hello, where are the  
  
guys?" Marron asked. Bra replied with a forced smile, "They are in the living room." Marron and Paris smirked and  
  
both girls went over to the living room. "I can't believe Trunks invited those sluts to MY party!" Bra told Pan through  
  
gritted teeth. (Sorry! Marron fans and Paris fans forgive me!) Pan couldn't agree more. "Yeah I know and they're  
  
even wearing skimpy outfits!" Bra nodded her head in agreement. Marron was wearing a short pink bikini-like shirt  
  
which showed her belly-button and a very very short hot pink skirt. Paris' outfit was similar except her' was light green.  
  
Bra gasped as she remembered something. "Bra, what's wrong?" Pan asked. "Pan, we're idiots. We are not wearing our  
  
party outfits!!!" Pan looked at her clothes. They were the same that she wore this morning! "Oh! Okay! We have to hurry!  
  
Let's go upstairs to change!" The girls ran upstairs as fast as their saiyan feet could go. Meanwhile.  
  
~*~*~ Living room ~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Goten!" Trunks called. "Yeah, Trunks?" Goten replied. "Why are Pan and Bra headed upstairs?" Trunks asked  
  
questionably. "Hmmm, I don't know. We'll ask later,.oh, no!" Goten exclaimed. "What?" Trunks looked at Goten. "Marron  
  
and Paris are headed this way!" Goten said. Trunks spun around and sure enough his ex-girlfriend and friend's ex-girl-  
  
friend were walking right towards them. 'Uh, oh!' Trunks thought. "H-hey! Marron!" Trunks greeted nervously. "Hey,  
  
baby! Miss me?" Marron asked while getting closer to him. "Y-yeah." Trunks said trying to remain calm. But, Trunks  
  
had a different thought in his mind, 'Heck no!' Paris embraced Goten, "Hi, handsome!" Goten looked at Paris nervously,  
  
"H-hey Paris! H-how are you?"  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room ~*~*~  
  
"Okay, I have my dress on and my shoes.Bra! I can't walk in high heels!" Pan said looking down. "Oh, c'mon Pan! You can  
  
walk in them, can't you?" Bra replied brushing her hair. "Yeah, but it's so uncomfortable!" Pan whined. "Pan! It looks  
  
with your dress, so stop nagging!" Pan stopped her whining and walked in a circle to see if it hurt her feet while walking  
  
in them. Bra put a small ruby barrette on both sides of her head and looked in the mirror, "Perfect!" Pan walked over to  
  
her best friend and commented, "You look so pretty, Bra! My uncle Goten will have a hard time avoiding you!" Bra blushed  
  
scarlet. She was wearing a short sparkling red dress, which had one strap. There was a fake rose sowed onto the strap  
  
and at the bottom were other fake roses aligning in one straight line. Her shoes were also high heeled and they gleamed.  
  
"You look pretty too Pan!" Bra replied. "Thanks Bra!" Pan said cheerfully. Pan was wearing a knee-length dress, which was  
  
dark blue. It went perfectly with her back raven eyes and hair. It had spaghetti straps and at the bottom had on each side  
  
a neatly tied bow. Her high heels were also blue. Her hair was let down and went all the way down to mid-way of her back.  
  
"Um, Bra." Pan said. "Yes, Pan?" Bra answered looking back at her friend. "I think we should got down now." Pan said.  
  
"Oh, right.ok, here we go." Bra said as they went out of her room and onto the steps that led downstairs.  
  
~*~*~ Living room ~*~*~  
  
Back at the living room, Marron and Paris started flirting with their former boyfriends while Trunks and Goten were trying  
  
to figure why Bra and Pan were taking so long. "Hey, Trunks. Maybe we should." but before Marron could finish her  
  
sentence Goten and Trunks spotted Bra and Pan on their way down the steps. They both gaped. They were gorgeous!  
  
They made their way over to them leaving Marron and Paris who started glaring at Bra and Pan. "W-wow! Pan,.your  
  
beautiful." Trunks gaped at Pan. "Thanks.Trunks." Pan replied blushing. And to Pan's surprise he kissed her. Marron  
  
stared in horror. 'I love you so much Pan.you're a knock out tonight." Trunks said through their bond. Pan kissed  
  
back sweetly and replied through their bond, "I l-love you too, Trunks." Trunks broke off the kiss and held her in his  
  
arms, "So, you really do love me, right?" Pan whispered into his ear, "Yes." Trunks smiled and said through their bond,  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that answer." Pan grinned and let Trunks hold her for a little longer  
  
before she said, "I don't want to get Marron mad at me, so let's not do this in front of her." Trunks replied angrily, "I  
  
don't care if she sees, she should get over it!" Goten walked up to Bra and said, "You're beautiful Bra." Bra smiled and  
  
answered, "Why, thank you!" Goten thought, 'She is stunning! I love her so much. I have to tell that now.' Bra said, "  
  
Goten, you already told me that, you don't need to tell me again." Goten looked up surprised, "Bra,.I didn't say anything."  
  
Bra looked at him funnily, "Yes, you did! I heard you." "No, I said that in my mind, Bra, we're bonding." Bra looked back  
  
stunned. But, then her face softened, 'Goten, I didn't tell you this before but, I didn't want to because I was just.  
  
afraid. I-I love you." Bra looked down at her feet but felt hands lifting her chin up and Goten kissed her tenderly. She  
  
kissed back. 'Bra, I love you more than anything else.' Goten said through their bond as he deepened the kiss. 'I love  
  
you too, Goten.' Bra replied through the bond. While the two couples were kissing and hugging, Marron murmured  
  
something to Paris. Marron stopped her whispering and smiled wickedly. Paris did the same. Both were staring at Pan  
  
and Bra..  
  
(A/N: Hey! How did u like the chappie? What were Marron and Paris planning? It can't be anything good! Uh oh! Stay  
  
tune for the next chappie! Thanx for reading! If u have any comments feel free 2 e-mail me at allstar20902@yahoo.com  
  
Pleaz leave a review on your way out! I'll be putting up the eight chappie sooner than u think! Well, got 2 run! Thanx  
  
again! Bies! ^_~  
  
-coolkitty2 


	8. Marron and Paris' plot dun dun dun!

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! wasup guys? So, many reviews! Thanx for the support! ^-^ And this is the billionth  
  
time that I say, "I LOVE U GUYS! THANX SO MUCH!!!" lol Anyway, thanx to all who are sticking to the story  
  
from the very beginning to this chappie! Thanx! Okay, no more delays! Here is the eighth chappie! Enjoy!  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 8 - Marron and Paris's plot...dun! dun! dun!  
  
"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Bra said cheerfully. "It must be Uub!" Trunks said grinning. Pan  
  
looked over at Marron and Paris hesitantly, Marron was giving her the death stare. "Yikes!" Pan said smiling  
  
uneasily. Trunks spotted Marron's "glare of death" at Pan, he shot a deadly look at Marron and pulled Pan  
  
closer to him. Marron turned green with envy at this and turned towards to Paris to whisper something else  
  
in her ear. Bra opened the door and greeted, "Hi, Uub! Please come in!" Uub smiled and replied, "Hey, Bra!  
  
Long time no see!" Uub stepped in and looked around. "You guys really put a lot of effort on this party!" He  
  
turned to the living room and took a glimpse at Marron. "Hey,..guys..who's that girl?" Uub asked pointing  
  
at Marron. "Believe me, you don't want to know!" Goten chuckled. "Uub!" Pan hugged Uub. "How are you  
  
doing Pan?" Uub said as he hugged her back. Trunks felt a little jealous at first but, then, he knew that  
  
Pan and Uub were just old friends. "Hey, Trunks, Goten! What's up?" Uub said greeting his two friends,  
  
who in smiled. "Hey, let's all go in the living room and join the two drama queens!" Bra suggested.  
  
Everyone doubled with laughter. The group of friends headed to the living room where they noticed Marron  
  
and Paris snickering over something. "Oh! There you are!" Marron said in a happy faking tone. Marron  
  
skipped right over to where the group was standing. "Hey, guys mind if I borrow Pan and Bra for a sec,  
  
girl talk." Marron said as she batted her eyelashes. "Why, so you could do something horrible to them?"  
  
Goten said coldly. "It's okay, uncle Goten..okay Marron we'll go." Pan said agreeing to Marron's suggestion.  
  
"We are?!" Bra said astonished at what her friend was saying. "Yeah we are, right Bra?" Pan said as she  
  
pinched Bra's arm. "Ouch! Oh, yeah, right." Bra said rubbing the spot that Pan had pinched her. Trunks  
  
and Goten looked at them as if they just said that they didn't love them anymore. "Don't worry you two!"  
  
Pan said as she gave Trunks a quick kiss and Bra kissed Goten. The boys stared at them as they made  
  
their way across the room towards Paris. "What was that all about?" Uub asked obviously confused.  
  
"I don't know, Uub, but I do know that it can't be anything good.." Trunks said regretting that he let  
  
Pan, and his little sister go with Marron.  
  
~*~*~ Other side of the living room~*~*~  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Pan asked trying to start up a conversation. ".." "Okay.."  
  
Pan said slowly. Bra got angry all of sudden and said, "Hey, Marron! Are ya deaf?! Pan just asked you  
  
question!" In response Marron just smirked and started walking faster. Bra mumbled furiously to Pan,  
  
"Why did we have to go with them?!" Pan responded, "Because, we need to apologize..for taking Trunks  
  
and Goten.." Bra sighed, "Fine! But, they better not try anything on us or they're gonna get it!" Pan  
  
smiled at her friend gratefully. As they reached Paris, Marron spoke up, "So, you two think you that  
  
you can steal our boyfriends?" Bra replied bitterly, "That's ex-boyfriends to you!" Paris smirked. "  
  
And, what makes you so sure that Goten likes you, Bra?" Bra looked out of it for a second as she  
  
swallowed every word that Paris said to her. "I know he loves me because he told me." Bra said looking  
  
up at Paris' facial expression and smirked. Paris became beet-red. Pan didn't want a fight, "Okay,  
  
let's not start a fight! Calm down!" Marron stared at Pan for a while then finally said, "I don't know  
  
what Trunks sees in you, he must be blind." "Don't you dare insult my friend Marron!" Bra yelled in  
  
anger. Pan was shocked and just stood there. 'Maybe Marron is right, he probably just really liked  
  
me only because we were such good friends..and we had good times together.' Pan thought sadly. "  
  
Whatever, we don't want an argument either.., why don't we go into the kitchen to sort things out. I  
  
think the boys are getting rather suspicious.." Paris suggested as she eyed Goten and Trunks. They glared  
  
back. "Oh, sure! C'mon Bra!" Pan said relieved at Paris' proposition. "Fine,.but you two go on ahead, I need  
  
to talk to Pan." Bra told Marron and Paris. Bra watched as the two girls headed towards the kitchen. "Pan,  
  
why do we have to do this! They make me sooo mad, especially Marron!" Bra complained. Pan looked at her  
  
friend, "Bra, I feel bad that we did that to them! We have to at least apologize." Bra finally gave up, "Okay,  
  
let's get this over with!" As the two friends entered the kitchen someone wrapped a kind of cloth around  
  
both of the girl's mouths and punched them in the stomach. They fell unconscious. (A/N: I know that's a bit  
  
stupid, but I forgot what I wanted Marron and Paris' plot to be. As I said in one of my first chappies, I'm very  
  
forgetful! Sorry! o_ lol So, this is the end of the eight chappie!  
  
The ninth one will be up soon! (This time I will update real soon!) Thanks for reading! On the way out pleaz  
  
leave a review! Make me happy! Gotta run! Thanx again! Bies! ^_~ (Trupan, I know u wanted a longer chappie so here  
  
it is! lol  
  
-coolkitty2 


	9. Pan and Bra's doubts

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Hey people! Thanx for all the awesome reviews! ^o^ Love them! Boy, did I feel  
  
tired after writing the eight chappie! That was the longest chappie so far! Anyway, okay, what happened  
  
on the last chappie is at the end Pan and Bra are crying because of..well, I'll tell ya in the story! lol  
  
I am so happy that you guys have been reading my story and sent all these great reviews! Thanx! Well,  
  
here is the ninth chappie! Enjoy!  
  
The one I love is..  
  
Chapter 9 - Pan and Bra's doubts  
  
After several minutes comforting the girls Trunks and Goten decided that they should wrap up the party  
  
early because they were thinking that Pan and Bra had enough for one day. Trunks and Goten told the  
  
girls to wash up and that they will tell everyone that the party was over.  
  
~*~*~ Living room ~*~*~  
  
"Is there anything wrong with the girls?" Uub asked worried. Trunks smiled and said, "No, they're all right.  
  
They're just tired." Uub smiled in reassurance. "Oh, okay! Call me if you guys need any help!" Uub said on his  
  
way to the door. "We will, thanks for coming Uub." Goten said as he said his last good-bye to his friend. "So,  
  
are you guys going to leave or what?" Goten asked Marron and Paris. The girls stood up and walked out of the  
  
door with a last hmph. "Whatever.." Trunks said slamming the door on the two wannabees. (Is that how u spell  
  
it? Tell me so I could correct it, I am a bad speller,.sometimes!) After all three guests were gone Goten asked  
  
confused, "Um, what do you think got into Pan and Bra? Did we do anything wrong?" Seeing his friend's  
  
worried face Trunks became a little worried too, "I'm not sure what happened, but maybe we could help."  
  
Goten looked up and smiled sadly, "Yeah,.I guess that's the only choice we have." Trunks suggested, "Hey,  
  
when we get upstairs you talk to Bra and I will talk to Pan. I'll go with Pan into to my room, and you stay and  
  
talk things out in her bedroom, got it?" Goten nodded looking a bit happier. "Okay, let's go up now." As both  
  
boys walked up the stairs towards Bra's room Trunks had thought that worried him, "I hope Pan's sadness isn't  
  
because of me..Nah, couldn't be, could it?"  
  
~*~*~ Bathroom ~*~*~  
  
Pan and Bra washed up and changed into their PJ's. Then, both girls went back into the bathroom and brushed  
  
their hair. While combing her hair Bra noticed that Pan's lip was quivering. "Pan, what's wrong?" Bra asked  
  
gently putting down her brush and gave her friend a comforting hug. Pan began to sob, "Pan, are you alright?"  
  
Bra asked again. "I-I'll be ok, it's j-just that,.do you think that I am good enough for Trunks?" Pan asked  
  
Bra trembling. "Pan, what are you talking about? Trunks loves you,.wait is this about what Marron said?" Bra  
  
replied getting irritated. ".." "Omigosh, Pan! Don't listen to her!" She and Paris don't know anything, they're  
  
just jealous!" Bra yelled making her point clear. Pan looked away still unsure. 'But, I don't think I deserve him~'  
  
Pan thought glumly. "What do you think you're talking about Pan?!" Said a voice from outside. Pan surprised  
  
looked up. "T-trunks? Is that you?" Pan asked. Trunks smiled from outside the bathroom door. "Of course it's  
  
me, Panny!" Trunks laughed softly. Bra called, "Goten, are you there too?" Goten grinned and replied, "I'm here  
  
, Bra." Trunks ordered, "Now, you two come out, we need to talk to you." Hearing that Trunks was serious Pan  
  
and Bra opened the bathroom door slowly to come face-to-face with Trunks and Goten. Trunks could see that  
  
Pan was trembling a little and avoiding eye contact with him. He was a bit upset when he noticed that but,  
  
decided to shake it off. Goten looked at Bra and was surprised when she looked away and stared at the wall.  
  
Trunks tapped Goten on his shoulder that meant that it was time to start separating. Goten nodded in  
  
acknowledgment. Trunks started to speak first, "Hey, Pan, can I speak to you,.privately?" Pan made eye contact  
  
with Trunks for a second before saying softly, "Yes, okay." Trunks smiled warmly, glad that Pan didn't  
  
refuse. And so, Trunks put his right arm around Pan's waist as they walked out of Bra's room and going down  
  
the hallway to his room. "So, Bra, I need to talk to you too. Can we talk here?" Goten asked hoping she would  
  
would agree to have a discussion. Bra looked back at Goten and nodded. She walked to her door and shut it.  
  
And then walked back to Goten facing him..  
  
~*~*~ Trunks' room ~*~*~  
  
Trunks shut his bedroom door tight and locked it, so no one would barge in on their conversation. He looked  
  
back at Pan who sat on his bed looking around quietly. Trunks smiled and continued to stare. She looked so  
  
innocent and sweet just sitting there. He never felt like this for anyone but Pan. He loved her with all his  
  
heart. "Pan, what's wrong? And why are you so nervous?" Trunks asked looking at Pan's hands, which were  
  
shaking slightly. "Nothing, why?" Pan replied quietly. Trunks walked towards her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, for starters, your hands are shaking and you look a bit nervous." Trunks answered. Pan said coolly,  
  
"I'm just a bit cold, that's all." Even though Trunks really didn't believe entirely about Pan's answer her went  
  
along with it. "Ok, hold on." Trunks told her. He stood up and walked to his closet. He opened the doors and  
  
took out a turquoise blanket that looked rather comfy and soft. Trunks walked back to Pan and wrapped the  
  
blanket around her. "Thanks, Trunks." Pan mumbled blushing as Trunks sat down next to her. He  
  
waited for a conversation to start, Pan spoke up, "Trunks, ....I love you very much ,but~" Before Pan could  
  
finish her sentence Trunks leaned over and brushed his lips gently over hers. When they're lips parted Trunks  
  
looked into her black raven eyes and she looked at his sapphire eyes. They stared at each other for a while  
  
not breaking the connection and it was the most greatest feeling! They felt warmth and love in each other.  
  
Trunks smiled warmly and leaned over again this time kissing Pan longer and sweeter. As they kissed he felt  
  
a drop of water land on him. He realized that she was crying. He broke the kiss and held her. "Pan, this time  
  
tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" He whispered. Pan breathed heavily and looked up meeting once  
  
again the sapphire eyes. Pan sobbed then broke into tears. Trunks held her tighter yet gentler. "I-I,...w-we  
  
can't b-be together..w-we just can't.." Pan sobbed. Her tears roaming freely down her light pink cheeks  
  
fell on to Trunks' shirt. "Why can't we be together, Pan?" Trunks asked. "B-because I am n-not good enough  
  
for you." Pan replied sadly. Trunks still holding her pulled away a little seeing Pan's face. "Pan, that is not  
  
true and you know it." Trunks said firmly. "It is true Trunks! I am not pretty enough, I am not nice enough  
  
I am not good enough for~" Pan blurted out. "PAN!" Trunks yelled furious. Pan stopped abruptly and Trunks  
  
could see fear in the girl's eyes. Trunks calmed down and said softly, "What makes you think that you are not  
  
pretty? You're beautiful, I know! You are the most kindness person in the world, and I think that I am  
  
the one that doesn't deserve you." When Trunks finished Pan started crying. "Pan, do you really love me?"  
  
Trunks asked. Pan nodded while wiping away her tears. "Then, do you still want to be with me?" Trunks  
  
asked again. This time Pan looked up and smiled, "Yes, I do. I never ever want to leave you." Hearing that  
  
Trunks cupped Pan's chin and kissed her. Pan kissed back eagerly. Trunks leaned backward and Pan followed.  
  
He was on his back and she was lying on him. She laid her head on his broad chest and he wrapped a secure  
  
arm around her. "I love you, Trunks..." Pan whispered, smiling. "I love you too, Pan..." Trunks kissed her one  
  
last time before clapping his hands to turn off the light. (A/N: Don't u just love those automatic light thingy  
  
where u just clap you're hands and then they turn off? ^-^) "Sweet dreams, my one and only Pan." Trunks  
  
said grinning. "Goodnight, my knight and shining armor." Pan answered. They both laughed, and closed their  
  
eyes, sleep overtaking them.  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room ~*~*~  
  
(A/N: This happens at the exact same time as when Trunks and Pan were talking to each other.) "Bra why do  
  
look so sad?" Goten asked concerned. Bra didn't reply but, sat down on her bed next to Goten. "Bra?" Goten  
  
asked once more. "....." "Answer me, please." Goten said pleadingly. Bra turned to look at him and met his  
  
lips instead. She closed her eyes and kissed back but, pulled away when she remembered why she wasn't  
  
suppose to talk to Goten in the first place. Goten, seeing how Bra was shifting her sitting positions  
  
nervously said, "Bra, I know that something is going on. Just please tell me." Goten said. When Bra didn't  
  
answer, Goten turned her around and held her arms at her sides. He looked into her aqua eyes searching  
  
for an answer, she stared back helplessly. "Goten,...." Bra whimpered. Goten sighed and said, "Look Bra,  
  
I am trying to help you because I care about you." Bra's eyes started to fill with tears at Goten's words.  
  
Bra screamed. "N-NO! You only like me because of my pretty face and my body! Why are all men so, so, so~"  
  
"Stupid? Lousy? Losers?" Goten finished her sentence grinning. Bra swat away her tears as she couldn't help  
  
herself but giggle. Goten's face turned serious all of the sudden, "Bra, I love you not because of you're  
  
pretty face or body, but the Bra I fell in love with was the opened-up Bra. The one who made me feel so  
  
comfortable with." Bra stopped her giggling and couldn't believe what she heard. Goten actually liked her  
  
because of who she was! No man has ever and I mean ever said that to her. "Goten, you don't know how  
  
happy I am to hear that." Bra smiled brightly. "It was my pleasure." Goten replied. "I love you, Bra." Goten  
  
said. "I love you too, Goten." Bra answered. Goten crushed his lips against hers and both got under the  
  
covers. With one last kiss Bra said while snuggling into Goten's chest, "Night', Goten!" Goten kissed Bra's  
  
forehead and replied, "Sleep well, Bra..." And without another word both fell soundlessly asleep.  
  
(A/N: So, how was that? I guess a little mushy in this chappie. lol So, the couples have resolved their problems  
  
and everyone' happy! Is that the end? NO! There is more!!! Yeah!!! ^-^ ^- ^ ^-^ lol The tenth chappie is on it's  
  
way! So, pleaz stay tune! On your way out, leave a review!!! Pleaz! And before I go, author's that I have told  
  
to update,.....UPDATE!!! KEEP YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN!!! I UPDATED IT'S YOUR TURN!!! lol Okay,  
  
Bies! ^_~  
  
-coolkitty2 


	10. Together at last!

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Hey, wasup people! ^-^ Got lots of good reviews! Thanx guys! As you have read so  
  
far, Trunks and Pan and Goten and Bra are now an official couple! Yippie! Okay, enough of my silliness.  
  
Time to get down to business! So, here is the tenth chappie! Wow! I have gotten this far already? Can u  
  
believe it?! Now that I have run out of things to say......Enjoy!  
  
The one I love is......  
  
Chapter 10 – Together at last!  
  
Pan opened her eyes and was now wide-awaked. She looked down at Trunks and smiled. He looked like a  
  
boy. Sleeping so peacefully and innocently. He was absolutely adorable! Pan moved his arm that was  
  
wrapped around her slowly and stepped out of bed quietly. She tip-toed towards Trunks' side of the bed  
  
and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Then, noiselessly, she quickly went out of his room and closed the  
  
door gently. "Phew! Didn't wake him up!" Pan said to herself happily. Her eyes roamed to Bra's room. The  
  
door was closed and Pan realized that Goten and Bra were probably not awake yet. "Perfect! Now down to  
  
the kitchen to make some breakfast!" Pan said excitedly. She ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen.  
  
There, she walked up to the counter and gathered everything that she needed to make the surprise meal. "  
  
Hmm...I'll be needing this." Pan muttered to herself pulling out some eggs out of the refrigerator. She also took  
  
out some milk, sausages from the freezer, and some black pepper for taste. Then, Pan moved the ingredients  
  
to the counter and laid them out. She first cracked the eggs over the pan, and watched playfully as they  
  
sizzled. Pan started humming as she divided the scrambled eggs out on four plates. She opened the milk  
  
container and poured into the cups. 'I should microwave these......" Pan thought as she put the sausages into  
  
the microwave. Pan waited patiently as the sausages heated up. As she reached for the "stop" button, she  
  
felt arms wrapping around her waist. "Good morning, Trunks." Pan said amused. "How do you know it was  
  
me?" Trunks whispered into her right ear. Pan giggled, "I just do!" Trunks smiled and rested his head on  
  
chin. "Um, Trunks......" Pan started. "Yeah, Pan?" Trunks answered. "I have to get the sausages out." Pan  
  
laughed. Trunks let go of her waist. "Okay, I'll help you prepare breakfast." Trunks smiled sheepishly. "  
  
Breakfast is practically done, but I haven't sprinkled the black pepper on the eggs yet, so can you do that  
  
for me?" Pan asked. "Anything for you." Trunks replied sweetly. Pan smiled and, said gratefully, "Thanks,  
  
Trunks."  
  
~*~*~ About couple minutes later.........   
  


* * *

  
"Finally, we're done!" Pa cheered proudly. Trunks said, "You did a great job, smells great!" Pan walked over  
  
to Trunks and replied, "Thank you, I love it when I'm praised." Trunks chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Pan kissed back, smiling showing her content. Bra and Goten came down hand in hand sleepily. "Hey, you two,  
  
get a room!" Bra yelled. Goten said, "Yeah, somewhere private. The first thing I want to see this morning is  
  
food!" Trunks and Pan laughed. They pulled apart and sat down next to each and began eating their breakfast.  
  
The other two did the same. "Hey, why don't we go to the mall later?" Bra asked hoping that everyone would  
  
agree. "Sure, why not?" Trunks replied smiling at his little sister. Bra shot him a grateful glance. "Okay, I'm  
  
in!" Goten yelled. Now, everyone stared at Pan waiting for a response. Bra was giving her big puppy eyes.  
  
"Hmmm,.........okay, but Bra you have to promise that you won't make me buy a new wardrobe! Got it?" Pan said  
  
as she crossed her arms across her chest. Bra squealed with delight. "Oh, thank you thank you, Pan! I promise  
  
I won't make you buy a whole new wardrobe but, you have to at least let me suggest a few outfits, and you  
  
have to try them on!" Bra cried. Pan sweat dropped. Pan wanted to protest but, seeing her friend so happy,  
  
she didn't want to spoil her day. Pan sighed and said, "Fine, it's a deal." Bra ran to Pan and gave her hug. "  
  
Yeah, c'mon Pan let's go get ready!" Bra said happily grabbing her friend's arm and running off with her  
  
upstairs. Trunks and Goten laughed hard. They tried not to laugh when Pan was there or she would have hurt  
  
them. "Man, did you see Pan's face!" Goten cracked. "Yeah, poor Panny!" Trunks laughed. "Since, when do  
  
you call my niece, Panny?" Goten asked slyly. Trunks blushed. "None of your business!" Trunks replied  
  
smirking. Goten complained, "Aw! C'mon Trunks, I'm your buddy! You can tell me anything!" Changing the  
  
subject quickly Trunks challenged, "Race you up the stairs, if you win then, I buy you ice-cream at the mall,  
  
and if I win, then, I don't have to tell you about the story behind calling your niece, Panny." Goten who  
  
couldn't refuse food agreed, "Alright, your on!" And with that, the race started.  
  
~*~*~ Bra's room   
  


* * *

  
"Pan, hurry up!!!" Bra yelled annoyed. Pan's voice came out of the bathroom, "Hold on! I have to put on my  
  
bandanna!" Bra murmured under her breath, "You and your orange bandanna......" Pan yelled again, "I heard  
  
that Bra!" Bra smiled sheepishly and decided to look in the mirror to see if she looked alright. Bra stepped up  
  
and stared at herself in the mirror. 'I think I look, alright......I guess......' Bra thought not really satisfied. 'You  
  
probably look as beautiful as you always do, Bra.' said and echoing voice in her head. Bra surprised figured  
  
out that Goten was talking to her through their bond. 'Goten, you scared me!' Bra said a little shaken. 'I only  
  
wanted to compliment the one I love, is that a crime?' Goten replied smiling. Bra giggled and blushed, 'No,  
  
it's not, thanks Goten.' 'Anytime. See you downstairs with Pan!' Goten said cheerfully. 'Okay, see you in  
  
a bit!' Bra answered. The two cut off the bond with a last good-bye. Right after Bra's conversation Pan  
  
walked out of the bathroom securing her beloved bandanna one last time. "Hey, Bra watcha doing?" Pan  
  
asked her friend curiously. Bra snapped back from a dazed look from the conversation she had with Goten.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Bra said smiling brightly. Pan replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah, sure......you were staring  
  
off in space for fun?" Bra grabbed a pillow from her bed and whammed it on her best friend's head.  
  
"OW! BRA! I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" Pan hollered angrily rubbing her poor head. Bra started laughing  
  
at Pan's angry face. "You deserved it alright! And for your information I wasn't staring in space for fun!"  
  
Bra replied sticking out her tongue at Pan. When, Bra looked back at Pan when she didn't hear her friend  
  
commenting she saw Pan smiling evilly with a pillow over her head. Bra looked up at the pillow nervously, "  
  
Heh-heh sorry, Pan! Truce?" Pan evil grin became bigger. She hit the pillow right in Bra's face. Bra, very  
  
furious raced quickly over to her bedside and grabbed another pillow. The girls rage quickly turned into  
  
a pillow fight. Both girls were screaming and laughing. From downstairs the boys had heard the whole thing  
  
and were now putting their hands over their ears cringing. "THEY ARE SOOO LOUD!" Trunks said raising  
  
his voice. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Goten yelled at the top of his lungs. Trunks who knew that it was  
  
useless communicating at this rate pointed at Bra's room hoping that Goten would catch on. Luckily, Goten  
  
knew what Trunks was trying to tell him nodded. So, both boys still putting their hands on their ears moved  
  
towards the cause of all the noice. "AAAAH! NO FAR, THAT'S A BIGGER PILLOW!" Pan squeaked as she  
  
covered her head. "TOO BAD FOR YOU!" Bra screamed hitting Pan with the pillow. "You know what would  
  
be funner while we pillow-fight?" Pan suggested. "What?" Bra asked curiously. "If we put on music!" Pan  
  
said excitedly. Bra grinned at the idea and skipped towards her boom box. She put on the radio. (A/N:  
  
Poor guys, now they have to endure Pan and Bra's screaming AND loud radio music! lol) After the music was  
  
turned on, the girls went back to their pillow-fight when two figures grabbed each girl by the arm and  
  
tackled the two. "Argh, get off!" Pan shouted trying to get free out of the person's grasp. "Not a chance  
  
Panny!" The figure shouted who sounded like Trunks. "Trunks?" Pan called confused. "Yup." Trunks  
  
replied. "Wha~" Pan began to question when she heard Bra yell. "Get off me Goten! You're crushing me!" Bra  
  
yelled squirming under Goten's heavy body. But, for some other reason Bra really didn't want Goten to move  
  
, she could feel his muscles and it felt kind of nice,...and warm. Pan looked at Bra strangely, it looked  
  
like her best friend was in dreamland again. "Hey, Bra! Hello?" Trunks called smirking. Bra snapped out of  
  
her daydream. "Y-yeah, oh, Goten!" Bra shouted a little embarrassed. Goten got up and smiled sheepishly  
  
at her. "Sorry, Bra. Didn't know my own strength." Goten smiled giving the famous Son grin scratching the  
  
back of his head. Bra sighed and smiled, "It's ok, I forgive you!" Goten leaned over and wrapped his arms  
  
around Bra into and embrace and kissed her slowly. Bra responded to the kiss immediately. "Ahem!" Pan  
  
fake coughed. Goten and Bra startled pulled apart slightly blushing. "Hehe, sorry Pan." Goten apologized.  
  
Bra cracked up at that moment. "Bra, why are you laughing......" Trunks asked extremely confused. Goten  
  
looked at Bra then at Pan and Trunks. He, too, began to laugh. "W-what are you guys laughing at?" Pan  
  
asked irritated. Then, Pan's head turned slowly to Trunks and realized that he was on top of her and  
  
her hair was all messy and spread around while Trunks was leaning down his hair falling into his eyes. Pan  
  
could feel the heat coming into her face. She pushed Trunks off and fixed her hair. Trunks stared at Pan  
  
as she put back her bandanna on her head and smiled. He crept up from behind her and turned her around  
  
then, when Pan looked surprisingly at him he crushed his lips against hers. Pan gasped and Trunks deepened  
  
the kiss. Pan kissed back slowly but desirably. Goten and Bra stared at them and decided that Trunks and  
  
Pan should have some time alone. So with a nod, Goten took Bra's hand and lead her downstairs for a snack.  
  
(A/N: Goten always has to have food, doesn't he...lol ^-^) When they had to breathe again Trunks broke  
  
off the kiss and Pan breathed heavily. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Trunks, I love  
  
you so much......" Pan said moving closer towards him and laying her head on his shoulder. She felt warmth  
  
and closed her eyes. He looked down at Pan and kissed her forehead. 'Maybe,......it's time that I should  
  
ask her......" Trunks decided. He closed his eyes and the two drifted off for a small but, sweet nap.  
  
(A/N: Hey! So what do u guys think? Like it? And what is Trunks planning to ask Pan? Is it good or bad?  
  
You'll find out in the next chappie! So, for now review and I'll update the next chappie! Hee-hee   
  


* * *

  
Hope you guys liked my chappie! Any comments feel free to e-mail me, my e- mail is allstar20902@yahoo.  
  
com Okay? Good! I'll update soon! Thanx for reading guys! Well, gotta run! Bies! Seeya soon  
  


* * *

  
-coolkitty2 


	11. Back to the mall!

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Hey guys! wasup? Thanx for all the nice reviews! U guys are awesome! ^-^  
  
(I think I said that last time, but who cares? lol) So, as everyone notices, this is the eleventh chappie!  
  
Whoo-hoo! ^o^ He-he Man, time sure flies.....**smiling thoughtfully** Okay, whatever enough of my  
  
little chatter-mouth, here is the eleventh chappie! Enjoy!  
  
The one I love is......  
  
Chapter 11 – Back to the mall!  
  
"OHHH! I HAVE TO BUY THIS DRESS!!!" Bra cried out.  
  
Trunks, Pan and Goten covered their ears while cringing their teeth.  
  
"Bra! Do ya have to be sooo loud!" Pan said annoyance evident in her tone.  
  
Bra turned around and faced her friend and frowned, "I don't get to go shopping everyday, you  
  
know?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and smirked while Bra squealed at all the different sales that the mall  
  
was having. Trunks and Goten just sweat dropped and smiled nervously. It looked like Bra was  
  
the only one enjoying the whole mall trip. The mall was huge and packed with thousands of  
  
people like Bra.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten and said, "Hey, how about we go buy some ice-cream?"  
  
Goten replied cheerfully, "Okay, sure! I'm starved!" Trunks smiled sheepishly, "Hey, I won the  
  
race remember, so you have to buy everyone ice-cream!" "I don't have too because I won the  
  
race!" Trunks shook his head not believing what he was hearing. He won the race! Goten  
  
sighed and suggested, "Fine, how about we both buy ice-cream for everyone?" Trunks agreed.  
  
The two boys made their way across a lot of shoppers to get to Pan and Bra.  
  
~*~*~ Meanwhile, with Pan and Bra ~*~*~  
  
"Bra, I'm sooo hungry, can't we leave this stupid store already!" Pan complained. Bra, who was  
  
admiring a short back dress answered, "Hey, I'm almost finished here! Hold on!" Pan decided  
  
to sit down on a nearby comfortable couch while waiting for her best-friend to finish up. Bra  
  
eyes sparkled and she walked slowly towards Pan with something behind her back. Pan who just  
  
noticed her friend looking at her weirdly asked, "Bra,...why are you looking at me like that?" Bra  
  
smiled mischievously. "Oh, Paaann! I have something for you...!" Bra said, her smile growing even  
  
bigger. Before Bra could get grab Pan, Pan yelped and the next thing she knew, she was being  
  
chased by Bra.  
  
"Are you sure that Bra dragged Pan in this store?" Trunks asked Goten scratching the back of his  
  
head in frustration. "I'm positive! Besides, this looks like a store that Bra would shop in......" Goten  
  
said nodding as if he was agreeing with himself. Trunks sighed and said, "That's what you said  
  
last time and the million times before that!" "Hey! Nobody's perfect you know! This mall is  
  
enormous, so it's pretty hard to find two girls when it's packed with so many of them!" Goten  
  
retorted. Trunks smiled sheepishly, "Alright, alright! You win!" The two boys glanced at the store  
  
and walked in. "PAN! GET BACK HERE! IT'S ONLY A DRESS!" They heard Bra yelling in an irritated  
  
tone. "NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY!" They heard Pan shout back. Just then a saleswoman came  
  
out from behind her desk and said, "Girls, please keep quiet! You are both disturbing the customers!"  
  
The two immediately stopped and apologized. "We are so sorry, Mrs~" Pan looked at her nametag and  
  
finished her sentence, "Mrs. Keko." The saleslady smiled at the two and walked towards another  
  
customer. At the sound of laughter the two girls spun around and saw that it was Trunks and  
  
Goten. Pan and Bra felt the heat coming onto their faces. "You...guys...hahaha...got...haha...busted!  
  
"Trunks managed to say. "Big...hahaha...time!" Goten said laughing harder. Pan rolled her eyes and  
  
scowled at Bra, "It's your fault! We look like idiots! If it wasn't for you and that ugh, dress, then  
  
we wouldn't be in this mess!" Bra became angry and replied, "My fault?! It's your fault! It was a  
  
dress, for pete sake! I only wanted you to try it on!" Pan smirked, "Whatever Bra you just don't  
  
want to deny it!" She stuck out her tongue. "Oh, you make me soooo mad, Pan Son!" Bra said  
  
furiously. She too, stuck out her tongue.  
  
At the entrance of the store, Trunks and Goten sweat dropped and just stared. "Uh,......Trunks,  
  
should we stop them before they make another scene?" Goten asked hastily. Trunks answered,  
  
"Yeah, good idea, let's get them out of here!" And with that, the two boys raced over to their  
  
girlfriends. When they reached to the spot where Pan and Bra were fighting, surprisingly, they  
  
had made up. "I'm sorry, Bra it's my fault. I did promise you that you could try stuff on me."  
  
Pan said hugging her friend. "No, Pan, it's my fault, I shouldn't have force you to do something  
  
you don't want to do." Bra said hugging back. They guys were gaping at the two and were  
  
thinking the same thing, 'Amazing! They actually forgave each other that fast!' The two gals  
  
turned around and smirked saying through the bond, "Well duh! We're such good friends that  
  
we forgive each other for our faults!" The four burst out laughing. "So, do you girls want to  
  
go eat ice-cream? Our treat!" Trunks asked already knowing the answer. "You bet!" Pan said  
  
enthusiastically. Bra cheered, "Yay, ice-cream!" Goten chuckled and wrapped an arm around  
  
Bra's waist. Trunks did the same. And the four walked towards the ice- cream parlor.  
  
~*~*~ At Bon-Bon's dreamland (sorry for the sucky name! _) ~*~*~  
  
Goten picked a table for four and told the girls to sit and wait. "We'll be back, you guys just  
  
relax." Goten said smiling as he and Trunks got up. "Thanks, Goten!" Bra thanked smiling back.  
  
Goten winked at her and left. Bra sighed happily, "You know Pan, your uncle is sooo dreamy!"  
  
Pan laughed and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, sure, he's a big sweet- heart!" Bra said frowning,  
  
"He is!" Pan laughed again, "Bra, I'm his niece, I'm not suppose to think that he's dreamy!" Bra  
  
relaxed and giggled, "Whoops, sorry, must have slipped my mind!" And Pan and Bra went on  
  
with their chatting.  
  
"Excuse me, may I have one choco chip mintie, one berry mix, one vanilla, and one sundae  
  
please." Trunks ordered. "Coming right up!" The girl said cheerfully. Trunks nodded  
  
smiling kindly and turned to look at Goten. "I can't wait to dig into that sundae!" Goten  
  
said licking his lips. Trunks laughed remembering his friend's big appetite. Then, his  
  
attention turned towards a guy who looked like his age trying to flirt with Pan. 'How  
  
dare that guy flirt with my Pan!' Trunks thought angrily while staring at the guy. It  
  
reassured him when he noticed that Pan completely ignored the guy. "Here's your order  
  
, sir!" The girl said smiling. Goten said thank-you and grabbed their order. He headed  
  
towards the table with Trunks. When Trunks arrived at the table he realized that the  
  
who tried to flirt with his Panny was still there. 'That guys has some nerve!' Trunks  
  
thought irritated. He quickly sat down next to Pan and slowly kissed her. To her  
  
surprised she gasped but kissed back. Eyeing the guy, Trunks smirked satisfied that the  
  
guy walked away angrily. When they pulled apart for some air Pan asked, "What was  
  
that for, Trunks?" Trunks looked at Pan and smiled sweetly, "To show how much I  
  
love you, Panny." Pan blushed lightly and smiled back. Bra looked up at Goten but, to her  
  
disappointment he was gobbling up his sundae. "Jeez, Goten can't you ever be romantic  
  
?" Bra asked frowning slightly. Goten stopped and looked at his girlfriend's  
  
expression. He smiled and kissed her, Bra smiled and kissed back. They pulled away  
  
slowly and smiled at each other. Then,......Goten went back to eating his sundae. So, for  
  
the next hour the four of them sat their enjoying each other's company and ate their  
  
ice-cream.  
  
When they finished, they walked in pairs. Pan with Bra and Trunks with Goten. "Hey, girls!"  
  
Goten called. Pan and Bra looked at their uncle/boyfriend. "Um, is it alright if me  
  
and Trunks meet you guys at the entrance of the mall in about two hours." Goten asked  
  
hopping they would say yes. "Sure, that should be enough time to shop! See ya guys later!"  
  
Bra said waving. Pan smiled and turned to Bra, "Let's go to my stores now!" Bra's once  
  
lit up face just turned sour. "Aw, puh-lease Pan! Anything but that!" Bra pleaded giving  
  
big puppy eyes. Pan sighed and said, "Fine, but we go to my store a little first then, we'll  
  
go to yours." Bra replied with delight, "Deal! Let's go!" The guys watched the girls leave  
  
and headed towards an "unknown" store......  
  
(A/N: Ha! Cliffie! But, it's an obvious cliffie I guess......:p What store are Trunks and Goten  
  
going to go into? Will Pan survive with 2 hours of shopping mania with Bra? Will I ever stop  
  
talking? lol So, pleaz on your way out, leave a review! Suggestions are welcomed! Thank you  
  
Mii-chan1 for giving me the suggestion! It helped, and I agree it was pretty hard to read  
  
without paragraphs. Thank you for reading guys! If you guys have any new stories, pleaz  
  
tell me in the review, and I'll be happy to R&R! ^-^ Well, I'll update soon! Bies!  
  
-coolkitty2 


	12. Shocking Surprises

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Hey guys! wasup? Thanx for the reviews! Did I tell you guys that you're the best?  
  
::you guys nod:: Uh,......yeah...I think I did. Oh, who cares! Anyway, as you know this is the twelfth chappie!  
  
Yeah! It's kinda sad though...the story is coming to an end soon... :( ::cries:: But, hey! I'll be writing another  
  
T/P fic soon, a new adventure begins, hurray! Okay, now that I haven't got anything else to say......on with the  
  
chappie! Enjoy!  
  
The one I love is......  
  
Chapter 12 – Shocking surprises......  
  
"I wonder where the guys went after you dragged me away?" Pan asked pondering.  
  
"I don't know, sounds fishy to me though......" Bra replied looking at her friend.  
  
"How so?" Pan asked facing her aqua haired friend.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little weird that they suggested to shop alone? I mean, I thought they would like to spend  
  
time with us." Bra answered. Her blue eyes becoming suspicious.  
  
"I guess they needed to have a man-to-man conversation, like when we have girl talks, I guess......" Pan said  
  
crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll see them later anyway! C'mon, I'm dying to check out this new store!" Bra said  
  
cheerfully grabbing Pan's wrist.  
  
'Here we go again!' Pan thought smiling as she was once again dragged away by Bra.  
  
~*~*~ At some unknown store... ~*~*~  
  
"This is harder than I thought it would be!" Goten exclaimed looking at some glittery and shiny things.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know which one to pick!" Trunks said agreeing with his friend.  
  
A lady with blond silky hair made her way towards the two confused boys. It looked like they were having  
  
a bit of a problem. She giggled and looked at the two handsome guys.  
  
"Hi, may I help you boys?" The blond haired woman asked with an amused look glued onto her pretty face.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked up and smiled politely.  
  
"Yes, um I think we need a woman's opinion on this." Trunks said.  
  
The lady smiled. "Sure I see that this is a very difficult choice for you two......" She concluded.  
  
"What do you think of this Mrs. ~" Goten started.  
  
"Please call me Carrie!" Carrie said brightly.  
  
"Okay, Carrie, what kind of ring do you think I will need." Goten asked the lady.  
  
For some reason Carrie started laughing. Trunks and Gohan stared at her cluelessly and sweat dropped.  
  
"S-sorry, but now I know how hard it was for my husband to choose a ring for me!" Carry said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Well, true it is a tough decision." Trunks finally said smiling a bit awkwardly.  
  
"I agree, it's really hard on you guys, huh?" Carrie said.  
  
Goten nodded. "So, it depends on who the girl is......tell me a little about them." Carrie said pulling up two chairs  
  
for Goten and Trunks. They smiled gratefully and decided that Trunks should go first.  
  
"Her name is Pan, Pan Son~" Trunks began.  
  
"OHH! PAN, AS IN HERCULE'S GRANDDAUGHTER?" Carrie exclaimed shocked.  
  
"Yup, she's kind of a tomboy and she's his niece." Trunks said pointing at Goten.  
  
"Go on......" Carrie said.  
  
"She's the most amazing girl, she's full of surprises and she's the most kindest girl I have ever met." Trunks said  
  
smiling. Carrie nodded and pulled put a little box. It was very pretty, it way velvet and it was a dark shade of  
  
blue. Carrie opened the box slowly and signaled Trunks with her finger to move in closer to see it. It was  
  
perfect for Pan! It was a sapphire ring and it lit up brightly in the light.  
  
As if knowing what was going on in Trunks mind she closed the tiny velvet box and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you, Carrie." Trunks said holding the box tightly in his palm as if it was the most precious thing in the  
  
to him, apart from Pan that is.  
  
"Glad I could help! You can pay for the ring over there." Carry said pointing to a counter where a woman  
  
with brown hair was standing looking at all the customers. Trunks thanked her once again and started to walk  
  
towards the counter Carrie directed him to.  
  
"As, for you......what is your girl like?" Carrie asked with a glint of curiosity in her bright sky blue eyes.  
  
Goten began to blush for some reason and stuttered, "H-her name is B-bra Vegeta B-briefs. His younger  
  
sister. Goten looked at where Trunks was.  
  
"So, what is she like?" Carrie asked.  
  
"Well, she is care-free, she is so much fun to be around and the most romantic girl that I have met in my whole  
  
entire life......" Goten said smiling to himself.  
  
"Aha! I have the perfect ring for you!" Carrie said placing a red velvet box on the nearby table. Goten opened  
  
it. It was definitely the right ring for Bra. It was a diamond, but it was shaped in a heart. Goten thought  
  
it was rather perfect that way. Carrie smiled satisfied with her work today.  
  
"So, is this what you were looking for?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Goten nodded and thanked her and walked towards Trunks.  
  
~*~*~ At the entrance of the mall ~*~*~  
  
"Jeez, what's taking them so long?!" Pan asked getting annoyed.  
  
The two girls were standing at the main entrance of the mall getting impatient by each minute. Why? Their  
  
boyfriends were not there. Pan let out a fustrated sigh and looked around, while Bra was also looking in the  
  
crowd of people hoping to find a man with lavender hair and another with black hair.  
  
"Don't worry Pan, they'll be here any minute......" Bra replied getting annoyed herself.  
  
Pan looked at her friend and a brilliant idea struck her mind.  
  
"Hey, why don't we just try to sense their ki?" Pan exclaimed.  
  
Bra smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll sense if they are near here, if they are we'll go to them."  
  
Pan and Bra closed their eyes and concentrated. Bra cried out first. "I found them! They are somewhere  
  
down in that direction!" Bra said pointing to the left.  
  
"Good, okay let's go, if they are not coming here, we'll just have to go there."  
  
~*~*~ Outside the jewelry store ~*~*~  
  
Trunks stared at the small velvet box and caressed it with his fingers. He smiled a small smile and held  
  
it there in his hands for a few more moments. Goten, who was doing similar actions, spoke up, "Hey, I think  
  
we should go to the girls now, don't you think?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I guess......" Trunks said trying not to get all nervous. Just then, Trunks stiffened as he sensed  
  
two familiar kis heading their way. He looked up and saw Pan and Bra scanning the stores, obviously  
  
looking for him and Goten.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Goten asked lifting up one eyebrow.  
  
"The girls are coming, quick hide the box!" Trunks said quickly. He shoved the small velvet box into his  
  
pocket and turned towards a store pretending to be interested of a certain object displayed at the front.  
  
Goten did the same but, he leaned against the wall and pretended to be looking at the people walking by  
  
casually.  
  
~*~*~ With Pan and Bra ~*~*~  
  
"Where the heck are they?" Bra exclaimed looking around frantically.  
  
"Calm down, Bra we just have to~ THERE THEY ARE!" Pan shouted. Some nearby shoppers covered their  
  
ears in pain. Pan blushed and started apologizing when Bra grabbed her arm and raced towards the  
  
spot where her boyfriend and older brother was standing.  
  
'Well, here they are......' Goten thought smirking.  
  
"What, who is where?" Bra asked Goten confusingly.  
  
Goten remembered that he and Bra shared a bond and quickly changed the subject. "Ahh, nothing! Hey,  
  
do you guys want to go to the park for awhile?" Goten asked hastily.  
  
Pan and Bra exchanged confused glances but agreed, nodding their heads slowly. Pan reduced her eyes  
  
to slits suspiciously.  
  
"Are you okay, guys? You seem very uncomfortable......" Pan said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, Goten, you have been acting strange lately. Does it have anything to do with me?" Bra said slightly  
  
worried. Goten saw Bra's worried expression and wanted to reach out and hug her and tell her what  
  
was on his mind at the moment, but he didn't have the courage yet to do so. So, instead he covered it up  
  
by smiling.  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with you and there's nothing that's bothering me. We were just wondering if we  
  
could have a friendly stroll in the park!" Goten said smiling happily.  
  
Bra smiled a bit and replied, "Sure, why not? What do you say Pan? Wanna go?"  
  
Pan smiled too, "Okay, c'mon Trunks!" (A/N : Wow, smiling is so contagious in this chappie! :p lol)  
  
She grabbed Trunks' arm and dragged him across the mall to the exit. He smiled down at her and enjoyed  
  
the feeling of her grasp on his arm. But, he started to get nervous because it was almost time to ask her...  
  
~*~*~ The park ~*~*~  
  
Pan looked around and saw cheerful little kids running around playing tag and hide-in-go-seek. She  
  
smiled and felt a light breeze blow through her dark shiny raven hair. She closed her eyes and  
  
started to enjoy the peacefulness. This park brought back her wonderful memories. She use to come  
  
her with Trunks, Bra and her uncle Goten, they would always have fun. Her parents would take her  
  
here on nice warm days like this one and would go on a long walk. This, would calm her down...all of  
  
her troubles seem to disappear when she cam here...it was truly a special place. This will be a very  
  
memorable day for her...if only she knew that she was going to have the shock of her life......  
  
"Pan, can we go talk,...alone?" A voice interrupted her happy thoughts. She smiled brightly at the  
  
handsome lavender haired man that had called her name.  
  
"Sure, I would to! Where do you want to go?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise, close your eyes......" Trunks said softly. He grabbed her gently but firmly at her waist  
  
and flew up into the sky.  
  
"Well, looks like it's just you and me!" Bra said chirping cheerfully. When she didn't hear a reply from  
  
Goten, she spun around only to meet one a dazzling smile from him. His smile grew bigger when he saw  
  
his girlfriend blush scarlet. Goten puts his arm around Bra's waist, he looks at her and said, "C'mon,  
  
let's go on a walk, we need to talk too."  
  
Bra didn't say anything back but she nodded and walked away with Goten  
  
~*~*~ Near a cherry blossom tree ~*~*~  
  
Trunks slowed down and started landing softly on the ground. He still kept a secure arm around Pan's  
  
waist and the other covering Pan's eyes. Trunks walked slowly on the soft green grass and neared the  
  
cherry blossom tree. "Trunks, where are you taking me?" Pan asked trying to peer through Trunks'  
  
strong hand, but to no avail.  
  
"Patient, Panny......almost there..." Trunks said smiling. Pan pouted, she was never really patient. Trunks  
  
laughed at her reaction. "Ahh, here we are!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Uh,...Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, Pan?" Trunks answered.  
  
"I cannot see a thing." Pan stated.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Panny." Trunks said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, wow! Trunks it's so beautiful out here!" Pan said looking all around amazed of it's beauty.  
  
'Just like you...Pan." Trunks thought through their bond. Pan blushed lightly and walked over to Trunks,  
  
who was sitting under the cherry blossom tree. Pan realized that Trunks was shifting side by side  
  
nervously. "What's wrong Trunks? You look rather uncomfortable." Pan said looking at Trunks with  
  
concern. Trunks didn't reply but he motioned her over to sit between his legs. She did so, blushing.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her slender body and held her close. She sighed in content and stared  
  
at the magnificent view. The cherry blossoms were rather floating around them, the birds were  
  
chirping and they could feel a light breeze blowing onto them from time to time. After, which felt  
  
like quite some time, Trunks turned Pan around and stood her up. He looked into her dark beautiful  
  
eyes and searched for the love that she felt for him...and he smiled when he found it. She smiled back  
  
and melted in his blue crystal eyes. Trunks kissed Pan softly on the lips and she kissed back pulling  
  
his head down to deepen the kiss. When their lips parted Trunks took a deep breath and started  
  
lowering himself. Pan gave him a quizzical look. He smiled warmly and started talking.  
  
"Pan, I have loved you my whole life and you have loved me back. I don't know what I'd do if you were  
  
never with me standing there by my side..." Trunks said. Pan smiled, Trunks took that as a sign to go on  
  
with what he was saying. "I love you very much. When you are with me I feel like I'm in heaven, when  
  
you walked in my life...I felt so happy...you take my breath away Pan...you are the most beautiful and the  
  
most kindest woman I have ever met, and you always will be..." Trunks knelt down and said, "I would like  
  
for you to be by my side for eternity, I want to wake up and have you next to me everyday, forever...Pan  
  
Son, will you marry me?" (A/N: Well, there's the moment you have all been waiting for! ^-^) Pan gasped  
  
as Trunks opened a small dark blue box, inside appeared the most beautiful sapphire ring that she had  
  
ever seen...(A/N: Sorry, I don't like diamonds that much, and in my opinion I don't think diamonds go  
  
with Pan...sorry! _) Pan looked shock and Trunks looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
Then, he relaxed when Pan's shock turned into the most wonderful smile he had ever seen. "Yes, I will marry  
  
you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Trunks stood up and crushed his lips against hers passionately, she  
  
returned it willingly...and the couple stood there kissing each other with all the love that they felt  
  
for each other. The breeze was calming and relaxing and the cherry blossoms danced around them.  
  
Still, they continued to kiss ignoring everything else, their only focus was each other, they would  
  
overcome everything that would come their way......with each other......  
  
~*~*~ On the other side of the park...... ~*~*~  
  
"Lets stop here to rest a little, is that alright with you?" Goten asked.  
  
"Okay, I think I need a short break..." Bra said following Goten to a nearby pond. Goten sat down on  
  
the soft grass and Bra followed suit. Bra looked at Goten and knew that he was in a deep thought,  
  
from the expression he wore on his face, she knew that it must be serious. She returned her view  
  
to the pond and tried to enjoy the calmness, but...she couldn't bare the quietness for too long...so, she  
  
tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Hey, Goten, what's been on your mind lately...?" Bra asked with a glint of curiosity in her aqua eyes.  
  
"Um, I can't say...it's no biggie really!" Goten said smiling awkwardly.  
  
"Is that so..." Bra said unconvinced, she looked away.  
  
Goten turned her around slowly. He lifted her chin up with his fingers gently to take a better look  
  
at her porcelain face. What he saw broke his heart. Bra's once so cheerful eyes flashed a pain of  
  
hurt across them. He saw tears streaming down her cheek. Goten wiped them away and  
  
kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goten, I thought that you could tell me anything, I know something is bothering you, why won't you  
  
tell me?" Bra asked looking at Goten. Goten could tell that Bra was on the verge of shedding more  
  
tears again.  
  
"I-I, ...Bra, I am not really hiding anything from you, but something is bothering me..." Goten said  
  
softly.  
  
"Well, can you at least tell me what's really bothering you, you can tell me anything!" Bra said  
  
trying to convince Goten to tell her. Goten gave her a quick kiss on the lips and bent down on  
  
one knee. He finally had the courage to do what he was about to do... Bra looked at him with  
  
a confused expression on his face. But, she went along with it when Goten began to speak.  
  
Goten took Bra's hand and said, "Bra, I love you very much and I know you fell the same  
  
way. And that makes me so happy, you are very beautiful and kind...when I look at you, I can't  
  
help but smile..." Bra heard Goten pause and nodded to tell him to continue talking. Goten  
  
took a deep breath and began talking again.  
  
"I want you to be with me always, I want you to stand by my side forever, I want to share my  
  
life with you...so, will you, Bra Vegeta Briefs...marry me?" Goten asked nervously, his knees  
  
were starting to shake and his hands began to tremble, but...all of that stopped when the girl  
  
in front of him smiled. She took Goten's arm and lifted him up.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you Goten Son!" Bra exclaimed laughing. Goten smiled and pulled Bra closer  
  
to him and laid a kiss on her lips, she returned it gladly. They just stood there kissing  
  
passionately and enjoyed the feeling of the moment...and they smiled happily knowing  
  
that they would have each other to conquer whatever that comes their way......  
  
(A/N : Wow! This was the most longest chappie that I have ever written...I think... lol ^-^  
  
Anyway, how did you like the chappie! Pleaz review on your way out! Heehee I think  
  
this is the most sweetest chappie! Ever in my story, that is. I will update the FINAL, yes  
  
the FINAL chappie! Wahh! I know, none of you want it to end...right? lol I'll update  
  
soon, and I will also be updating a new T/P fic! Yeah! Well, gotta run! Bies! ^_~  
  
-coolkitty2 


	13. Wedding Bells and A New Future!

(A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Hey guys! wasup? Thanx for all the reviews! ^-^ They have been giving me  
  
A WHOLE LOT of support! lol Well, sad but, true...this is the final chappie, the epilogue. =( I am kinda  
  
depressed but, a whole new adventure is coming up! Yup, a whole new story! Yay! Now...on with the  
  
ending! Enjoy! )  
  
(Oh, one more thing...near the ending will be focused more on Trunks and Pan! Sorry G/B and U/M fans! _)  
  
The one I love is......  
  
Epilogue – Wedding bells and a new future!  
  
Pan blinked a few times before sitting up slowly. She groaned and closed her eyes for a few seconds  
  
trying to remember what had happened yesterday. Her lips formed a small faint smile remembering  
  
the life changing event that happened to her, but her thoughts were pushed away abruptly when she  
  
thought of Trunks. She got out of the bed untangling the sheets that were wrapped between her legs  
  
and looked around.  
  
"Trunks...?" Pan asked softly. She looked on the other side of the bed where the sheet was all wrinkled  
  
, showing that someone had been laying there. Pan sighed and began folding the sheets together.  
  
After folding all the sheets, she sat down on the neatly done bed and yawned. There was a bright light  
  
finding it's way onto her face, she shut her eyes and held her left hand up to prevent the sunlight from  
  
shining on her tired looking face. At that moment, she felt something on her finger and slowly pulled it  
  
closer to her raven-colored eyes.  
  
'Oh, it's just the ring.' Pan thought smiling.  
  
She smelled a tasty aroma filling up her senses. "Breakfast!" Pan said happily and ran out of the room.  
  
Running down the steps lively and stopped right in front of the kitchen. Pan giggled as she walked up to  
  
a person flipping pancakes. She licked her lips instinctively. The person turned around at the sound  
  
of laughter, lavender hair whipping around following. Some strands covering the handsome man's eye.  
  
Pan walked over to him and gently swatted away the pieces of hair and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You sure look happy this morning." Trunks said smiling.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I'm with the man that I loved practically my whole life, life couldn't get any better."  
  
Pan replied smiling back sweetly. Trunks dropped the pan he was holding in his hand and wrapped his  
  
arms around his fiancée's shoulder. He held her there and it just felt so right having her in his arms. She  
  
was truly one in a million. Pan relaxed her shoulders and looked up at her beloved one.  
  
"Ahem, as much as I love you hugging me...shouldn't we be eating, we have a wedding we need to attend to?"  
  
Pan asked laughing lightly.  
  
"...I guess you're right..." Trunks said agreeing kissing her forehead before letting her go. Pan bit her  
  
bottom lip when she glimpsed at Trunks' expression, he seemed a little sad letting her go.  
  
"You know, after the wedding we have all of our lives spent together, so...we can spend some time  
  
later after the wedding, okay?" Pan suggested smiling. Trunks face lit up and Pan couldn't help, but  
  
give him a kiss on the lips. She leaned in more and deepened the kiss, Trunks did the same. They  
  
pilled apart breathing slightly heavier and smiled. Then, they both sat down at the dinning table and  
  
started eating, uh, more like gobbling up their breakfast.  
  
~*~*~ Few hours later ~*~*~  
  
The phone rang and Pan ran in her light blue towel dripping with wetness from the shower. Trunks  
  
was brushing his teeth so, he couldn't really talk at the moment... (Obviously! =P) She picked up the  
  
phone and greeted politely, "Hello? Pan Son speaking." The girl wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion  
  
as she heard a familiar voice laughing on the other end. "Hello?" Pan asked again, now a little  
  
annoyed.  
  
"Jeez, Pan! It's me!" a young girl's voice yelled from the other end.  
  
"Oh, hey Bra! Wasup?" Pan greeted cheerfully changing her mood rather quickly.  
  
"Wasup? Wasup?! Pan, it's our wedding day! Get your sorry butt down to the church immediately!"  
  
Bra shouted a little peeved. (A/N: When Bra said "our wedding day" she meant that they were having  
  
a double wedding. You know, Goten marries Bra and Trunks marries Pan. ^-^)  
  
"Heh-heh sorry Bra, we'll be there in um, 15 minutes! Promise!" Pan answered sweat dropping.  
  
"You better be prepared! Isogu!" Bra shouted again impatience her voice. (A/N: Isogu means hurry-  
  
up in Japanese. I learned a new word in Japanese! Yea! I am so proud of myself! ...uh yea...back to  
  
the story...T_T)  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down! I'll be there before you can say, "You may kiss the bride..." Pan said trying  
  
to calm her frantic friend.  
  
"You may k~" Bra started saying smirking.  
  
"Bye, Bra see you there!" Pan yelled hanging up quickly. Pan opened up her wardrobe and tried to  
  
find something comfortable to wear. 'Aha! Found it!' Pan thought smiling victoriously. She pulled  
  
out the white cotton shirt and some blue cotton shorts. They looked rather comfy on her and  
  
showed her curves perfectly.  
  
Trunks came out of the bathroom admiring Pan's attire. He couldn't help but stare, it was just  
  
a simple outfit but it looked so good on her. Before he knew what was happening next he found  
  
himself walking slowly towards her and pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked returning the embrace willingly.  
  
"Mmm...? Trunks replied as his lips traveled down her neck. Pan shivered under his touch and  
  
moaned. She was enjoying this, she thought smirking, but caught herself before getting too  
  
carried away.  
  
"Trunks, we are going to be late to our wedding, not to mention my uncle and your little sister's  
  
too." Pan said, a small laugh escaped her lips. Trunks sighed and kissed her lips full before  
  
heading to his wardrobe.  
  
"Fine, just let me get dressed quickly and we'll fly to the church." Again seeing a little  
  
glint of disappointment, she promised herself to make it up to him later.  
  
Pan walked over to her soon to be husband and planted a small peck on his cheek. A small  
  
smile grazed his lips as she walked out of their room.  
  
'I guess I could wait a little......" Trunks thought, his smile getting bigger by the minute.  
  
~*~*~ Downstairs ~*~*~  
  
Pan was sitting on the couch in the living room playing with her hands nervously. She never  
  
thought she'd be THIS nervous. It was a rare quality that Pan would be in this state. Pan  
  
swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a few seconds and breathed slowly letting herself  
  
calm down. All of a sudden panicking thoughts rushed inside her mind and she started  
  
questioning herself with questions such as, "What if something terrible happens?" or "What  
  
if it doesn't work out?" With questions such as these raced in her mind she started get even  
  
more nervous and she felt something else...fear? She was going to take the hugest and most  
  
important step into her future and she couldn't help but act worried. Of course she knew  
  
that she loved Trunks with all her heart but what if something happens and things will turn  
  
out really bad. She was making a commitment to live and love the man that she loved her  
  
whole life and she felt happy. Pan looked up and told herself mentally, "Things will work  
  
out fine, Trunks will always be with me...forever." She smiled and brushed aside her worries  
  
as she heard the love of her life rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Pan, you ready?" Trunks asked looking around searching for his soon to be wife. Pan walked  
  
over to him and smiled.  
  
"I sure am! Let's get a move on!" Before she could protest Trunks grabbed her by her waist and  
  
ran outside the door soaring up into the sunny blue sky.  
  
"Trunks! What the heck do you think you are doing?! Let me down this instant!"  
  
"Sorry, no can do sweetie! I feel comfortable like this, don't you?"  
  
"...whatever..."  
  
Pan rested her head against her lover's broad chest and sighed in defeat. He was right...she  
  
felt very comfortable and her body didn't seem like it wanted to move. So, she relaxed and  
  
closed her eyes.  
  
"Pan! Pan wake up! Wake up! Pan!"  
  
BOOM! Pan fell and rubbed her sore head, her eyelids fluttered open as she heard someone  
  
calling her name. Her dark raven colored eyes stared back at aqua colored ones. She blinked  
  
several times before speaking.  
  
"Ow! Bra! B-bra? What's going on?"  
  
"What do ya mean 'what's going on?!' Get up! We have to get you CHANGED now!"  
  
Pan looked around her environment to find herself in a rather big room. The walls were painted  
  
a light pink, she noticed and grimaced in disgust. Then her eyes roamed over to the windows,  
  
which had lacy curtains which were also...pink, but had a touch of white. She stuck her arms out  
  
towards her best friend which held a beautiful wedding dress. It was pretty long, but looked  
  
like it would hug her body perfectly. She was pleased but tried not to show it. Then, she realized  
  
that her wedding dress was identical to the one that Bra was wearing. But, that didn't bother her,  
  
so she didn't ask. Bra handed her the gown. "Put it on, okay?" Pan shrugged her shoulders and did  
  
as she was told. She marched across the room towards the small changing room.  
  
~*~*~ Couple minutes later ~*~*~  
  
After dreading the minutes of struggling into the dress and carefully zipping it up, Pan turned and  
  
looked at herself in the mirror. She looked better than she had expected. She almost  
  
resembled her mother, Videl in her wedding picture. Apart for the hair and the eyes, they were  
  
almost identical!  
  
'Omigosh, I look like my mom! I wonder what her reaction will be when she sees me like this...hey...  
  
what a minute...what's that giggling sound outside...'  
  
Pan gave one last glance at the mirror checking if she had zipped the zipper all the way up her  
  
back and stepped outside when she heard......  
  
"My goodness, Pan...!"  
  
Pan did a double-take, her mother was already here?!  
  
"...Mom...? Why are you here so...early?  
  
Videl had tears in her blue eyes and they were falling down her rosy cheeks. Before she could  
  
herself, she ran up to her only child and daughter and hugged her with all the love she had for  
  
the child. The tears started stopping when she felt her daughter's soft hands returning the  
  
hug. After a couple of seconds, the mother and daughter pulled away from each other. That,  
  
was when Pan noticed that the all the females for the gang were there and they, too, had  
  
tears. Bra and her new friend, Marron (A/N:Yes, Marron is know Pan and Bra's best friend...I'm  
  
starting to like her a little...=P But Pan and Trunks are the only people who should be together as  
  
a couple! Not Marron and Trunks! Lol She belongs with Ubuu) were hugging each other thinking  
  
how beautiful their best friend looked in the identical dress that Bra wore. Bulma and Chi-Chi  
  
eyes sparkled with joy repeating to themselves, "We will have GRANDCHILDREN, we will have  
  
GRANDCHILDREN!!!" 18 stood there and smiled warmly at Pan truly proud that the little girl  
  
her daughter was friends with was growing up and getting married just like what  
  
happened with herself and Krillin.  
  
Pan twirled around a little so that everyone can see how she looked like in the beautiful  
  
wedding dress. It was silky white, small pearls were stitched in the front and on the bottom.  
  
The sleeves were cut short to the elbow and drooped low slight swaying as she twirled around.  
  
Her hair was up in a bun and small curls were dangling on both sides of her head. Videl stood  
  
there smiling and wiping the remaining tears away. She sighed and thought to herself......  
  
'Pan looks so happy...I remember how happy I was when I was getting married to Gohan, I  
  
was so excited but at the same time nervous...*chuckle* My daughter has finally grown-up  
  
and is living her own life...'  
  
'She will always remain as our beloved baby girl, so don't worry.' A voice echoed into her  
  
head.  
  
'Gohan?!'  
  
'*laugh* You always forget that we are bonded, don't you?'  
  
'Hey! It's not my fault! I have to get use to it! I mean it's kind of freaky when I hear a voice  
  
in my head and it's listening to my thoughts!'  
  
Gohan couldn't see her but could hear the pouting in her voice smiled and replied...  
  
'Sorry, sweetie I guess even I sometimes forget we are bonded.'  
  
Videl smiled, 'That makes two of us! How's Trunks and Goten doing?'  
  
Gohan sighed, 'Not very good...Trunks a nervous wreck and Goten is getting a little impatient with him.'  
  
Videl laughed and exclaimed, 'Oh! I have to help Pan with her veil! See you later love! Love you!'  
  
'Till later, bye sweetheart.' And they both exit their bonding conversation.  
  
~*~*~ Meanwhile...with the men...~*~*~  
  
"Argh! I can't do this!"  
  
"Yes, you can! Now stop moving! I need you to hold still, the wedding's about to start!"  
  
Goten was getting annoyed trying to fix Trunks' bow tie. Unfortunately, that only made Trunks wriggle  
  
more out of his friend's grasp. Goten gave out a big sighed and shot Trunks a sympathetic look as if he was  
  
going to do something that will upset his friend immensely called out to......Vegeta......  
  
"Vegeta! Get your son here, to calm down or we'll be late getting the wedding started!"  
  
Goten couldn't help but add, "...aaaaand if we can't get the wedding started, then, Bulma will probably blame  
  
you if it doesn't work out!"  
  
Vegeta winced as if he could already hear his "woman" yelling at him, "Vegeta! This is all you're fault, you are  
  
suppose to support our son on his big day! You will sleep on the couch tonight mister, and no dinner  
  
either!!!!! Now I'll never have grandchildren!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta winced again came out of his little corner and walked straight towards his, now shaking son. Trunks  
  
knew that his butt will surly be kicked hard if he didn't start acting calmer. So, he took in a deep breath  
  
and said smiling nervously......  
  
"Heh-heh...you know what dad, uh, I think I'm ok now...I um...feel a whole lot calmer! You know...? Heh-heh..."  
  
Every male in the dressing fell over anime style except Vegeta, who smirked. He turned around and  
  
headed back to his dark corner crossing his arms over his chest with a victorious smile (more like a smirk)  
  
glued onto his lips. Goten and the other DBZ males thought at the same moment...  
  
'If that was all it took to calm down Trunks, then, we should've called for Vegeta's aid at the beginning!'  
  
Trunks looked around at the crowd and exclaimed, "Hey, c'mon! What are you guys standing around for! We  
  
have a wedding to get ready for!"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Trunks!" Goten shot back smirking.  
  
"What do you think we were trying to do? You were acting so nervous that all of us just couldn't help but  
  
get nervous too, trying to calm you down and all!" Uub yelled out a little peeved.  
  
"Really? I was nervous?" asked a clueless Trunks.  
  
All the males in the room, "............"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Idiot boy."  
  
~*~*~ The wedding starts ~*~*~  
  
Trunks and Goten walked up to the minister and on their way smiling to their friends and family. When they  
  
reached to their destination they turned towards the guests and smiled again, occasionally waving to the  
  
people they knew well. Soon, the music started and the first to walk down the aisle were the maid-of-honor  
  
accompanied by the best-man. Marron, who was the maid-of-honor smiled sweetly at the crowd and Uub, the  
  
best-man, smiled cheerfully at the people around him. Then, one after one, the flower girl and the ring  
  
bearer followed behind dressed cutely smiled nervously at the audience. After everyone had reached to  
  
their places, the brides were walked out one by one. Vegeta took Bra's hand and they both walked slowly but  
  
smoothly down the aisle. Bra aqua hair was piled on top of her head with small curls framing her pretty  
  
face. She smiled at everyone through her veil, her lips were curled into a genuine smile. Goten gaped as she  
  
gracefully walked towards him, his heart was racing as he stared at the beautiful woman before him now.  
  
She was like a goddess to him. They stared at each other as they came closer. Vegeta, on the other hand,  
  
was smirking proudly and kept his chin up high.  
  
'My little princess is growing up and is falling in love with that idiot's son! But...he is a saiyin and worthy of  
  
mating with my daughter...even if I have to be related to that...imbecile, Kakkarot...'  
  
Finally, Bra reached to the end of the aisle, she kissed her father on the cheek and he left her returning  
  
to sit with his, now crying woman.  
  
A few seconds later, Gohan and Pan walked out. Gohan smiled at his daughter with pride and love shining  
  
in his dark eyes. He could almost picture his wife weeping softly as they neared to the front.  
  
Pan looked truly happy. She smiled at everyone and closed her eyes every now and then breathing out and  
  
in to wash away the nervousness that was playing in her stomach. It was like butterflies playing tag in her  
  
stomach.  
  
When she looked up, her eyes connected to Trunks'. She smiled and a faint blush appeared across  
  
her cheeks. He smiled back handsomely. She looked like an angel that had fallen out of the sky sent to  
  
him as a gift form God himself. For, what seemed like eternity, Gohan kissed his beloved daughter on he  
  
forehand and left her side to join his wife, who was still weeping. Pan walked up towards Trunks and soon,  
  
the minister started his little speech about love and marriage. (A/N: I am sooo bad when it comes to these  
  
kinds of speeches so, forgive I will not describes what the minister says. Technically, I have never been to  
  
REAL wedding...okay, I have once! But hey, can ya blame me! I was like 6 or 7 years old!!! A bit sad isn't  
  
it...y_y Uh, anyway back to the fic!)  
  
~*~*~ At the end of the long speech ~*~*~ (A/N: I found this on Google...lol ^-^ Don't kill me if it's incorrect!  
  
I got it from the internet!)  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join  
  
together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying  
  
unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified  
  
with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be  
  
honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently  
  
, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now  
  
to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak,  
  
or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The minister says calmly.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan looked around hoping that no one was unhappy about their commitment and let  
  
out a sigh of relief when no one opposed.  
  
"Trunks, will you have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of  
  
Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all  
  
others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Trunks locks eyes with Pan's and takes her hands into his.  
  
"I will."  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Pan, will you have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of  
  
Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all  
  
others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Pan looks at Trunks with soft eyes and replies.  
  
"I will."  
  
The minister smiled gently and turned to Goten and Bra.  
  
"Goten, will you have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of  
  
Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all  
  
others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Goten turned to Bra and spoke softly.  
  
"I will."  
  
Bra smiled with a tear finding it's way down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Bra, will you have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of  
  
Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all  
  
others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Bra smiled confidently and answers.  
  
"I will."  
  
The minister faces the crowd with a smile.  
  
"Then, with the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husbands and Wives. You gentlemen may kiss the brides."  
  
Goten embraces Bra and kisses her with all the love that he felt for her, and Bra returned it gladly.  
  
Trunks grabs Pan by the waist and lifts her up in the air kissing her passionately, and she, in return, welcomed  
  
it willingly.  
  
Cheers erupted in the church, the young males whistled and the young females cheered happily. The adults  
  
Clapped and cried as the two couples smiled at each other with happiness and love. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl  
  
were shedding joyful tears and thinking,  
  
'GRANDCHILDREN!'  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku smiled (with the exception of Vegeta who instead smirked) thinking back when they  
  
had their weddings. But then they shivered at a thought and suddenly felt bad for the two young gentlemen.  
  
'Oh boy...when the pregnancy comes there will be a WHOLE lot of trouble...'  
  
Vegeta shivered the most and shuddered remembering the horrible mood swings that Bulma had when she  
  
gave birth to Trunks and Bra. She was normally loud but during the pregnancies...there was a lot of  
  
screeching in the house which were of course the mood swings. All three men then, thought when their  
  
wives had given birth to their beautiful children, it was the most wonderful moment in life. That day,  
  
they became fathers and soon to be grandfathers or in Goku's case, great grandfather.  
  
Remembering those times made all three men very happy. They shook their head and looked over to their  
  
wives, who were STILL weeping. They smiled (A/N: Yes, even Vegeta...OMIGOSH! VEGETA ACTUALLY  
  
SMILED!) and walked over to them and asked them to dance.  
  
~*~*~ Back to the couples ~*~*~  
  
Pan and Bra were sitting at a table with Marron chatting about how new things will come into their lives  
  
and how ready they were for those changes.  
  
"I am sooo happy for you two! I mean I know I haven't been nice to you all in the past but I want to make up  
  
for it, will you let me?" the blonde asked smiling weakly.  
  
Pan and Bra exchanged glances then, smiled sweetly at Marron.  
  
"Sure, why not? We could use another friend!" Bra said cheerfully. Pan nodded in agreement. "Thanks, guys!" Marron  
  
exclaimed happily. She hugged them both.  
  
(A/N: Oh, just so you guys know, it's the reception right now so everyone changed their clothes and  
  
stuff and they are not at the church anymore! ^-^)  
  
The three friends sighed while looking around, the lights were dim and people were dancing the night  
  
away. They spotted their parents on the dance floor and they seemed to be having a good time. The  
  
girls laughed at the sight of Vegeta trying to dance with Bulma but...kept on stepping on her foot, so you  
  
would hear occasional yelps in between the songs.  
  
"Poor, poor daddy!" Bra shook her head sympathetically. Marron and Pan burst out laughing.  
  
Some young boys from across the room stared at the trio and drooled a little. They couldn't help it, the  
  
three young ladies looked so gorgeous from afar. The girl on the right was Pan, her long ebony hair  
  
was down and sparkling a little in the candle lit room. She wore a long silk dress. It was white with small  
  
lilac flowers sprinkled all over the silky dress, the dress was a V-neck and it had spaghetti straps. She  
  
wore white high-heels which on the front was the similar lilac flower on the dress. She looked  
  
breath-taking in the outfit. In the middle, Bra wore a short dress that was blue. The dress brought  
  
out her eyes. Her hair was laid out and she curled the ends a little. The dress was a turtle neck dress,  
  
at the hem, there were little blue beads that swayed everywhere she went. Her shoes were dark blue  
  
boots that suited and completed the outfit. Nonetheless, she looked dazzling. On the left side, was  
  
Marron, her hair was bundled into a bun in the middle of her head. She left out some blond strands  
  
that framed her face out nicely. She wore a puffy sleeved ruby red dress, which went all the way to  
  
her knees. On the sleeves were decorated with a small heart in the middle and two small laces came out  
  
of it. She also wore high-heels but, here's were red but instead of a lilac flower she had a heart  
  
decorated onto the front of the shoe. Any guy would think she looked glamorous.  
  
The boys who were slightly drooling before, now made their way towards the girls' table. All three of  
  
them smiled handsomely as they neared the three beautiful ladies.  
  
When they reached to their destination, each extended their arm towards their special girl and asked the  
  
same question, "May I take this dance?" The girls looked up, pondered, and then smiled. The boys took  
  
that as a sign of acceptation, they took their lover's hand then made their way to the dance floor. Each  
  
couple was separated once they got there. One, was in the front, another was in the back and the last was  
  
in the middle.  
  
~*~*~ With Marron and Uubu (Is that how you really spell out his name? Pleaz tell me someone! -_-) ~*~*~  
  
"May I take this dance?" Uubu asked smiling nervously.  
  
A smile formed on her pink lips, she took her partner's hand and was led to the dance floor. They moved to  
  
the back and started dancing to a slow song. Uubu took Marron into his arms and laid one arm on her slim  
  
waist and the other on her back. Marron rested her hand on his chest and the other wrapped around his back.  
  
They started moving to the beat of the music when Marron sighed. Uubu looked down at her with concern.  
  
"What's wrong, Marron? Do you want to stop dancing?" Uubu asked worriedly. Marron shook her head gently  
  
and said,  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just feel so calm right now and...I think I might be falling for you......"  
  
Marron blushed wildly at her confession. She looked down at her feet avoiding contact with his eyes.  
  
Uubu stared at her before realizing what she had just told him. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against  
  
hers softly. When they broke away form each other, Marron looked up at him and her small smile was getting  
  
bigger and bigger.  
  
"Uubu...I have a good feeling about this relationship."  
  
Uubu smiled down at her and they resumed dancing. Uubu bent down and whispered into her ear,  
  
Me too..."  
  
~*~*~ With Goten and Bra ~*~*~  
  
"May I have this dance, Bra Son?"  
  
Bra grinned and nodded. She stood up and took Goten's hand then, started running towards the dance floor.  
  
They settled in the front because Bra wanted to be close to the stage to hear the music better. It was a slow  
  
song so Goten wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. While the song played, she snuggled closer  
  
to him and smile contently. Goten looked down at the beauty in his arms and couldn't help but stare. Bra felt  
  
someone watching her closely and snapped her head up.  
  
"G-goten, what is it?" Bra asked looking up at her husband.  
  
Goten, embarrassed that he was caught staring, stammered, "Erm, nothing really!"  
  
"Really?" Bra asked, her aqua eyes narrowed suspiciously. Goten let out a soft sigh and said, "I couldn't help  
  
but stare...Bra, I think this is the best decision that I have made in my whole life...marrying you."  
  
Bra eyes watered a little, she embraced Goten with all her might and whispered,  
  
I think I made the best choice by accepting your proposal."  
  
Goten smiled and kissed her gently, she responded happily.  
  
~*~*~ With Trunks and Pan (Yay! A moment with my favorite couple! ^-^) ~*~*~  
  
"May I have this dance, Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
A faint blush crept onto Pan's already rosy cheeks. She nodded slowly. Trunks smiled and they linked arms  
  
with each other as they walked towards the dance floor. Since, they saw the two other couples dancing in the  
  
front and the back, the only choice was the middle. They squeezed through the crowd of dancing people and  
  
found a spot under the disco ball. Trunks pulled Pan towards him and rested his arms around her thin waist.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes for some time when Pan spoke up,  
  
"Can you believe that we are married?"  
  
Trunks, somewhat surprised at the question blinked and replied, "Yes, I can believe it because I always could  
  
picture my whole life spent with you, Pan."  
  
Pan smiled at the sweet response. Trunks smiled back and leaned down for a kiss. Pan moved in closer and they  
  
lips met. He kissed her fully on the lips. They pulled apart when they felt pairs of eyes watching them. Their  
  
parents smiled (Vegeta smirked) at them. They smiled back embarrassed at the scene that their parents had just  
  
seen. Trunks pulled Pan closer to him as a new song started.  
  
That night, the three couples danced with their love ones and enjoyed being in each other's arms. Everyone in the  
  
room had a partner and stayed with them for the whole night. You can say that they all danced the night away...  
  
happily......  
  
~*~*~ Couple years later ~*~*~  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas and everybody's gonna come over soon!"  
  
Pan's eyes blinked open and looked up wondering what time it was...she looked over a her alarm clock and it read  
  
5:00 A.M. Figures...the kids always woke up early when it came to Christmas but not school. Pan smiled, the situation  
  
reminded her of herself. She would always wake up early on Christmas early running into her parents room  
  
squealing, "Wake-up! It's Christmas!" Her parents would always wake up dead tired and strands of hair would  
  
be sticking up. She giggled at the memory. Two little voices interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Mommy's awake, mommy's awake!"  
  
Pan stood up into a sitting position and the first thing she saw were two pairs of bright blue eyes staring back  
  
at her brightly.  
  
"Good-morning Mommy!" a little voice said cheerfully. Pan picked the child up and dropped the child in her lap.  
  
The child giggled with one little hand covering her mouth.  
  
"What are you so excited about, Aiko?" Pan asked sweetly even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS! YAY!" the little girl shouted causing Trunks to wake up.  
  
"So lively in the morning, eh Aiko?" Trunks asked smiling sleepily. Aiko jumped on her father and laughed.  
  
"Everyone's coming over soon, don't you think we should hurry!" another voice said.  
  
"Okay, Ryo, do you want to help mommy prepare?" Pan asked taking her son into her arms. Ryo nodded  
  
happily. (A/N: Oh! By the way, Aiko is 4 and Ryo is 6 ^-^)  
  
"Me too! I wanna help too!" Aiko cried out. Trunks looked down at his daughter and smiled. Aiko had lavender  
  
hair just like himself while Ryo had ebony hair like his mother's. Trunks glanced at his wife talking excitingly  
  
with their son about the Christmas party at their house. She looked beautiful, even in the morning. She was  
  
truly the best Christmas present he had ever received. She was his angel. His kids were the wonderful things  
  
that came along with her. He was truly happy this year, a beautiful wife and too wonderful children. He was  
  
snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light tugging on his pajamas.  
  
"Daddy?" Little Aiko asked.  
  
"Yes?" Trunks answered smiling lovingly at his little daughter.  
  
"Will Uncle G-Go...um...will uncle Go-g~"  
  
"Uncle Goten, dummy!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"I knew that..." Aiko pouted. ...The war has begun Trunks and Pan thought...  
  
"Did not! "  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not, did not!"  
  
"Did too, did too!"  
  
"Did not, did not, did not!"  
  
"Did too, did too, did too!"  
  
"Aiko, Ryo that's enough! Don't you want to help daddy and mommy prepare for the guests?"  
  
The two kids nodded. "Then, how about you start adding the last touches to the Christmas tree?" Pan suggested  
  
smiling.  
  
The two little kids stopped arguing immediately, nodding their heads violently before running out of their parents'  
  
room. There was laughter heard in the bedroom the moment the kids left. Trunks couldn't hold his laughter for  
  
much longer and burst out laughing. Pan looked at him, cocking one eyebrow up, while her dark eyes looked at him  
  
curiously. Trunks ceased laughing (A/N: Not completely though...) to explain to his beloved wife.  
  
"S-sorry...(laughs)...it's j-just that...(laughter)...the k-kids are...(laughing...yet again)...so worked up in the...(Okay, I don't  
  
think I need to say it anymore)...morning!" Trunks managed to say while chuckling in mid-sentence.  
  
Pan's eyes softened and they glanced at the doorway that the kids, not too long ago, ran out of excitedly.  
  
"They are adorable, aren't they...?" Pan said smiling lovingly at her husband.  
  
Trunks nodded and pulled his wife closer to his body, letting her own relax against it. He lifted her chin and was  
  
about to kiss her cherry lips when...  
  
"MOMMY, DADDY! RYO THREW ONE OF THE OR-ORNA-A~"  
  
"IT'S ORNAMENTS, YOU DUMMY! AND NO, THAT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL! SHE'S BLAMMING EVERYTHING ON ME!"  
  
Trunks and Pan sighed in unison as they lifted themselves out of bed and started off towards the living room  
  
where their children was most likely in another argument.  
  
~*~*~ After the party ~*~*~  
  
"That was so fun! Mommy, daddy, can we have another party tomorrow?" Aiko with hope and excitement dancing  
  
around in her bright blue eyes.  
  
Pan looked down at her little cheery daughter with disbelief. Wasn't she exhausted from the party? She knew that  
  
she was dead tired but Aiko seemed like she could handle a few more parties.  
  
Pan smiled, looking down at her little girl and realized that this situation was the exact same one that had happened  
  
with her mother after her birthday party when she turned five. She was tired at all. Pan once again looked down  
  
at her, and picked the little infant up into her arms. She cradled her for a few moments, singing her a small lullaby  
  
when she heard a tiny yawn coming out of the little saiyan's mouth. Soon, the little one fell asleep in her mother's  
  
arms. Pan started to walk up the stairs and into the children' room, where her two precious kids slept peacefully.  
  
Looking up, she saw the same exact image of her carrying one of the kids, but this time it was Trunks carrying a  
  
sleeping Ryo in his arms. Trunks handed Ryo over to his mate and helped her tuck in the two mini version saiyans  
  
of themselves into their comfortable beds. Watching them, the two parents exited the room quietly but slowly.  
  
They neared the entrance to the room and Trunks flicked the light switch off silently. The two saiyans watched  
  
their angelic children sleep soundlessly yet peacefully smiling affectionately.  
  
Trunks laid a hand on Pan's still slim waist and brought her into his arms. She laid her head on his broad chest  
  
and whispered happily,  
  
"I am beyond happy that I fell in love with you, Trunks...I never imagined that our lives could end up so...so~"  
  
"Wonderful, happy, perfect?" Trunks suggested smiling down at the angel in his arms.  
  
Pan looked up and stared into her husband's blue eyes, "All three of them can't even describe how content I am  
  
with you and our kids..."  
  
Trunks bent down and kissed her lovingly and fully on the lips. They didn't part until they heard small sounds  
  
coming from the kids room. That is when they realized that they were still in there blocking the doorway. The  
  
couple chuckled and closed the door. Trunks whispered into his mate's ear,  
  
"We'll continue this in our bedroom."  
  
Pan smiled and pecked her love's cheek then, her mate led them down the hallway, with his arm once again around  
  
her waist. Hugging her close to him and never wanting to let go ever.  
  
As the two neared their destination, they knew that a new future was beginning now only for them but also for  
  
their kids. And when it came...they would open it with open arms happily. So, with hope and love...everyone lived  
  
happily ever after.  
  
~*~*~The End~*~*~  
  
(A/N: (crying) I can't believe it's down, my first fic is done...somehow I feel happy and sad...y_y lol But very happy!  
  
Welp, this fic is finally finished, I think the ending kinda suck but who cares it was a happy ending after all! ^-^  
  
Wow! This is probably the longest chappie that I have ever written...usually epilogues are suppose to be short but I  
  
had a lot to write, can't blame me right? =P lol Anyway, new fics are on the way! Thanx to all reviewers, the  
  
thank-you list is below! I hope you all will read and enjoy my upcoming fics! Thank you all soooo much, I can't thank  
  
you all enough! You guys are the reason that I kept writing this fic...thank you again! Pleaz review and tell me what ya  
  
think about it!  
  
THANX REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME! ^o^  
  
XxAnimeLover14xX – When you start to write fics, let me know! I would be happy to read them! Lol ^-^ Thanx  
  
for the sweet review!  
  
PolePeeps25 – Awww ur sooo sweet, thanx for reading! Ur fic is really good too, not too mention sweet!  
  
Snug – Thanx for the advice, I welcome them with open arms! I really enjoy reading ur fics!  
  
Fiction King – I'll be sure to read over for spelling errors...if I can remember lol (very forgetful!) Thanx for the  
  
advice! And for reviewing!  
  
Carinla – I was happy to review ur fic! I like reading it a lot! ^-^ I think ur fic is really cool too!  
  
PanBraSaiyin – I love ur fic too! Lol Thanx for reviewing!  
  
.... – Hahaha, u almost got me worried there with ur review! Thanx for the almost scary review! Lol  
  
Bobalove – Ohh, even though u hate T/P u still read mine, I'm glad that u liked it! I hope this changes ur mind a  
  
Tiny bit about T/P being a couple and all! This?! Lol into a book! No way, there are far more talented authors  
  
Here, they are much more qualified than me! Lol Thanx for the review! ^-^  
  
*Blush* - Sorry about the past incident! Hee-hee I am very clueless sometimes! =P Thanx for the review though!  
  
PompAN – Me, with this fic...attract guys? Heh-heh wished that happened! Lol Nah, really ain't looking for a guy  
  
Now though! Lol Thanx for the sweet review! Glad ya loved it!  
  
molly holly – Thanx for reading this fic even though it wasn't a G/B fic! That was very nice review! ^-^  
  
cHERRY Lips – Thanx sooo much! Well, here is the last chappie! I am sooo sad too! I love sweet reviews! Thanx!  
  
The person who's sittin rite next 2 u – Heh-heh...don't kill me! Here's the chappie you've been waiting for! Lol  
  
Thanx for wanting to read the chappie sooo much! ^-^  
  
tatsumi sagara – Excuse me, but you have a LOT of talent too! Your fic rocks! Thanx for R&R my fic from the  
  
beginning to the end! U give very encouraging reviews! Update on ur fic k? ^-^ (You have a lot if talent!)  
  
NaCoBe – Thanx for reviewing my fic! I love ur fics, I think I read almost all ur T/P fic, they are awesome! Update  
  
Soon on ur present fics! ^-^  
  
Hyperbird10 – Awww...cheer up little sis! Ur a great author! U have been a great supporter for my fic! ^-^ (Believe  
  
Me she was...always nagging me to update the last chappie! ARGH! I am so glad that i updated! All the complaints  
  
Stopped Woohoo!) lol Thanx sis!  
  
bubblelovin – Hey, thanx for the review! I am happy that you liked it! I like ur fics too! ^o^ I adore ur fic, pleaz  
  
update as soon as possible! ^-^  
  
bla bla – lol Thanx for the review! Glad u liked it! ^_~  
  
Matt.J1 – Hey, ur one of the reviewers who reviewed my fic since the beginning! Lol Thanx a lot, you have been  
  
Great support to the fic! Thanx for the nice reviews! ^-^  
  
Pan-Chan42 – hee-hee Thanx for the compliment and the review! I loved ur fic sooo much! Write another pleaz!  
  
I was soo sad that it ended though...but I loved it!  
  
Ladybugg – U r yet another reviewer who has reviewed from the very beginning! Thanx sooo much, I am very  
  
Grateful for you always reviewing! It encouraged me a lot, not to mention supported this fic! Thanx! ^-^ I like  
  
Ur fics too!  
  
Trupan – The one and only...ta-dah! Trupan! YAY, LOL! Omigosh, I love ur fic, "The girls from afar" Ya have to  
  
updateSoon k? Thanx for reviewing my fic a lot! Gave me a lot of support! You rule! Lol Adobo-chan – Thanx sooo much for reviewing! I love ur fics too! Pleaz update soon! ^-^ Ur reviews are sooo...lively!  
  
They give me a lot of support too! U r a long-time reviewer too...right? Yay! Lol Thanx again!  
  
anonymous-anonymous – Hey again! Long-time reviewer! ...right? Lol Thanx for reviewing! Even the small reviews ya  
  
give me make me smile! Thanx!  
  
Kim T – Hee-hee, Thanx! I love ur fics, why wontcha update?! Lol Pleaz update soon! I love them sooo much! Thanx  
  
For reviewing my fic!  
  
kagome12003 – Wow, easy there! Lol Yes, they are married! Lol Thanx for the review!  
  
Blue Demon Dragon – Yup! Ur right! Wedding bells are ringing! Lol I like ur fic very much, so...update! Lol Thanx  
  
For the review!  
  
GogetaJr – Hey, long-time reviewer...I think...lol Anyway, I love ur fic, it's great I love it! Update! Lol Thanx for the  
  
Review for the twelfth chappie by e-mail! I am sooo happy that ya reviewed! Update soon pleaz! _ Ur fics are  
  
Awesome!  
  
ninja chic – Thanx for reviewing! I adore ur fic! It's really cool! Update soon! ^-^ I'm happy that ur trying to read  
  
the whole fic! Ur review cracked me up! Lol  
  
Kirie05 – Thanx for the review! I'm happy that u like it! Thanx again! ^o^  
  
Mii-chan1 – Ur advice helped me a whole lot! Thanx a bunch! ^-^ Glad that u like it! I love ur fic, update soon pleaz!  
  
Lady10290 – lol I love the review where u said u would steal my forks! Lol Thanx for being an awesome reviewer!  
  
I love ur fic, UPDATE OF I'LL STEAL UR FORKS! Lol  
  
AmandaClaire – Hiya Mandy! Thanx for reviewing my fic! (hugs Mandy) lol Ahahaha! For pay-back for calling me  
  
Nunu, I'll call u...MANDIKINS! BWAHAHA! (hee-hee, remember THAT nickname? HAHAHA! OK...I'm being weird aren't  
  
I...) (Mandy nods) OKAY! Thanx again...MANDIKINS! LOL (okay...I'll stop now...)  
  
VidelChan313 – Heh-heh Glad that ya like it! ^-^ Thanx for the review!  
  
Cute-kitty2 – Hey, thanx for the review! I am happy to hear that ya like the fic! (Cute-kitty2...coolkitty2 hee-hee!)  
  
SSJ5Tigger – Hee-hee Glad that ya like the fic! Thanx for reviewing a lot! ^-^ (Ur reviews make me laugh at times! I  
  
Enjoyed reading them!)  
  
Ryokko-Chan – Hey! Long time no hear! Lol ^-^ Thanx for the review! It was one of my first and gave me a lot of  
  
Encouragement to continue so thanx! ^_~  
  
Hopefully, I'll see u all soon in my next fics! ^-^ Ciao for now!  
  
-coolkitty2 


End file.
